New Life New Love
by R0CK-TH3-ARTS-8
Summary: Edward left Bella. Bella finds the meadow but Laurent finds her. No Wolves. Victoria. Years later Bella is re-united with the Cullen's only this time she falls for another vampire. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bella's pov**

He left….They all left. I missed them all. I missed the way _he_ kissed me, the way _he _whispered my name. I lost them all in no less than five minutes. I waited and waited for them to come back for _him _to come back. But _he _never did. They never did.

When they left I couldn't function. I didn't eat, sleep, or talk hell I barely moved. It was like that for months. Charlie did everything he could but nothing ever worked. He threatened to send me to Jacksonville but I couldn't leave.

That was the day I decided to be normal again. I told myself that I wouldn't leave like _he _did. I was going to live my life like _he _wanted me to. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I was going to try for Charlie.

"Morning Dad" I announced. He looked up from his paper shocked.

"Umm…Morning Bells" He mumbled. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate breakfast. Something I haven't done in a longtime.

"What are your plans for the weekend Dad?" I asked already knowing that he was going fishing with Billy but hey we needed something to talk about.

"Fishing with Billy but I can stay if you want" He stated

"No you go fishing" I told him

"Are…are you feeling ok Bells?" He asked

"Yeah. Why?" I asked

"Oh Ok. I was just asking." He said

"Well you have fun with Billy today." I said while getting up to clean out my bowl

"What are you going to do?" He asked sounding kind of worried

"I think I might go for a little walk." I told him truthfully

"Bells…"

"Dad it's ok. I need this I need to get out. I'll be back I promise." I interrupted him knowing that he was worried because the last time I went for a walk Ed…_he _left.

"Ok Bella. I trust you" He sighed

I went up to my room and packed a small bag that I was going to take with me. I needed to find the meadow. I needed to accept that _he _that they weren't coming back. I felt that I would find whatever it was that I needed to move on there at _our_ meadow.

With Charlie long gone I got in my truck and made my way to the forest where the meadow would be at. I walked the familiar path. I tripped a couple of times but nothing I couldn't handle. Just when I was about to give up my search I found it.

It was as beautiful as I remembered it. The flowers were growing and the little bit of sunlight was shinning threw the clouds. I took a deep breath and made my way to the center of the meadow. I pulled out the blanket from my bag and set it on the wet ground.

This was it. I found it. Whatever it was that I needed. I felt calm here. Content even.

"It's over. It's all finally over." I whispered to myself. I didn't feel that sadness that came along with remembering them. I sighed happily.

"Isabella" I hear my name. I got up and turned around. There he stood. There stood Laurent.

"Laurent" I whispered softly knowing that he would hear me

"Isabella what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked.

He came closer to me and that was when I got a good look at him. His eyes weren't bloody red as that night in the baseball clearing. They were golden like the Cullens.

"Your eyes" I stated ignoring his question

"Yes. After that terrible night in the clearing I realized that I didn't want to be like that. Like James. I meet up with the Denali coven and switched to their diet." He told me

I wasn't scared to be with him. I relaxed a bit. He was now standing next to me.

"What happened Isabella?" He asked softly

"Please call me Bella" I said

"Bella..." He whispered

I sighed. What's the point in lying? I began telling him what happened after he left. James. My eighteenth birthday. The forest behind my house. Them leaving me. Everything. He listened carefully.

"Oh Bella that's horrible. I'm sorry." He said. I nodded. He got up quickly he stood in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Shhh"

Laurent growled at the trees. He crouched down. I didn't no what was happening and I was about to ask him again when I saw something moving in the trees. A figure. Someone was coming towards us.

Next thing I knew she came out of the trees…

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_That's when she came out of the trees… _

**Bella's pov**

Victoria. She walked out from the trees coming straight towards us. My heart began to pump faster. Her I was scared of. Laurent was still in front of me. Shielding me from her.

"I'm sorry Bella" Laurent whispered. I didn't no what he was apologizing for. Then I felt him bite my neck. Followed by my wrists. I gasped from the pain that shot threw my body. The fire started to burn. It was as painful as it was in Phoenix. I fell to the ground screaming in pain. Soon enough the darkness came over me and I drifted unconscious.

**Laurent's pov**

"What do you want Victoria" I growled

"Bella of course" She said

"You can't have her" I sneered

"Oh I'll see about that." She answered

"Haven't you put her threw enough" I asked

"I could always do more." She said

I've had enough of her and her crap. Victoria contacted me a few days ago asking me to help her find Bella. She told me her plan to kill her and make the Cullens suffer for what they did to James. Remembering back on how the Cullens cared about Bella I knew I had to give them some kind of warning.

But I found their house empty and then I found her. Here in the middle of the woods alone. Once I saw Victoria heading towards us I knew I had to save Bella from her.

Victoria and I lunged at each other. I bite into her shoulder. She glared at me.

"How can you protect this _human_?" She sneered

"Like this." I stated as I ripped off one of her arms.

She growled at me and threw herself at me. I dodged out of her way and tackled her to the ground. I ripped her other arm off and threw it far away. I then ripped off her two legs. I stared into her evil eyes one last time before ripping her head off. Once I had all her body dismembered I created a fire and disposed of her.

I ran towards Bella who was whimpering from the pain. I picked her up and ran to the Cullen house. I laid her down in first bedroom that I found. She screamed for the fire to go away. I never meant to bite her but I knew that was the only way to save her from Victoria.

She quit screaming after a while. Then I remembered that she had a dad here. I left her at the house as I went back to fake her death. I was going to protect her even from herself if I had to. I wasn't going to let her attack a human…ever.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I wasn't going to let her attack a human…ever._

**Bella's pov**

I screamed and screamed for the fire to go away. I knew what was happening. I was turning into a vampire. Great just when I decided to be normal again this happens to me. Then I heard someone talk to me. Laurent.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He murmured.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine. I killed Victoria." He said

I gasped that's right! She came after me. And he killed her to save me…

I guess it's been three days since Laurent bite me because the pain started to go to my finger tip and my heart speed up. With one last thump my heart gave up. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was so clear.

"Bella?"

I turned and there stood Laurent. I stared at him for a few seconds then got off the bed I was on. Once I was off the bed I smiled at him and ran towards him. I hugged him as hard as I could. I took him awhile to realize that I was hugging him. Soon enough he hugged me back.

"Ease up. Your super strong since you're a newborn." He chuckled. I let go of him.

"Thank You" I said

"For what?" He asked

"You saved me from Victoria" I said.

"Hey don't say that. You did what you could." I interrupted him.

"What?" He looked shocked

"What do you mean what?" I asked

"Bella I didn't say anything." He whispered

I gasped. What does he mean he didn't say anything? He said that he may have saved me from Victoria but he still turned me into a vampire. Which was unnecessary. Then it hit me.

"Say something. In your mind" I said fast

"_What's going on Bella?" He asked_

"I can hear you!" I stated

"What?" He whispered

"I can hear your thoughts" I re-said

"I can hear yours!" He said

"Wow" I breathe

"So we can hear each other. It must be some kind of venom thing" He stated

"Whatever it is it's awesome." I said

"Are you thirsty?" He asked

I gasped I didn't realize the burning in my throat until he made a comment about it.

"Umm not until you mentioned it" I told him

"Well then let's go hunting…

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Well then let's go hunting…"_

**Bella's pov**

Laurent taught me how to hunt. I think that my first hunt went quiet well. He told me that he faked my death so Charlie could move on with his life. I thanked him because I knew it was the only option we had. If I had just gone missing then Charlie would never give up the search for me.

After we had hunted Laurent confronted me. He still felt guilty for changing me so he gave me some options. We could stay together or we could part ways. I decided that it was best if we stayed together.

I didn't no if I had any powers. I knew me and Laurent can hear each others thoughts but I didn't think of that as a power. We later found out that I had super self control. Laurent counted that as a power but again to me that wasn't a power.

We decided to leave Forks and travel the world for a couple of years. So off we went to Alaska.

90 years later…

We decided to move back to Forks. I hated to come back but I missed it. This was my home. Over the years we learned that I was a 'special' vampire. I did have a power. When I learned this I was excited. I was a shield along with a sponge. I could absorb other vampire's powers.

Since we traveled a lot I became very powerful. Vampires talk so word got around that I could wipe out anyone without much effort on my part. The Volturi had summoned us a couple years back. Aro loved me from the moment I walked in. They asked and asked for me to join their guard but like always I denied.

We had stayed there with them for a couple of years. I liked it there. I got a lot of new powers in that one trip. Jane and I became fast friends. We were like sisters. Aro insisted that I have some kind of spot with them. They made me a leader. A queen. At first I denied but Aro came to me with some reason as he said it. He said that if I became a leader I would still be able to leave as I wished and I was always welcomed back.

So here we were. Laurent and I made our way back to Fork. We bought a house far away from civilization. My being a leader of the Volturi sent us up with all the money we could ask for.

"So Bella do you like the house" Laurent asked

"Yes! It's beautiful!" I answered

"Don't forget you start school tomorrow." He reminded me

"Ugh way to kill the moment" I mumbled

"I'm going to go shop online" I announced as I made my way up to my room.

I was no longer the same Bella. I changed and for the better. I spoke my mind and dressed the way I wanted. I bought a shit load of new clothes for me and Laurent. Once I was set with everything I needed for school which would arrive in a couple of hours I looked at cars. We both were going to need one to keep up with the human act.

I bought the Saleen S7 for Laurent and the Aston Martin Vanquish for me. I also bought the Jaguar XKR just in case. I made sure they were on the express delivery. They were going to arrive in two hours.

I sighed as I closed my laptop and made my way downstairs. Laurent was writing out some papers when I came into the living room.

"So I bought us clothes and cars" I told him as I sat down on the couch

"Good. Want to go for a hunt?" He asked

"Yeah!" I never passed up the chance to go hunting

Our relationship grew stronger over the years. He no longer felt guilty for changing me. We looked out for each other. I thought of him as my father and he thought of me as his daughter. We were a family but of course we had to tell a different story. He took me in after my real parents were killed.

"_Bella we will always be a family. No matter what people say." Laurent said in his mind_

"_I no. Thank you" I answered him_

"_For what?" He asked_

"_You gave me a whole different life and I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." I told him._

"_Of course my darling daughter" He said_

"_Let's go hunting DAD" I chuckled _

We continued our hunt and made our way back to the house right in time for our stuff to be delivered. We put everything way in a matter of minutes. Now all I have to do is wait for school to start.

**Please Review!**

**I decided to put up another chapter today because I'm super excited to get my story out so I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**~R0CK-TH3-ARTS-8**


	5. Chapter 5

_Now all I have to do is wait for school to start…_

**Laurent's pov **

It's been 90 years since I changed Bella and over those years she made me see that I shouldn't feel guilty about biting her. I love her as my own daughter. When she thanked me for giving her a new life I was happy. I wouldn't have my life be any different than it is right now.

I'm proud of Bells. She has grown to be a wonderful vampire. At first I didn't want her to become a leader in the Volturi but once they talked to her and she said yes I knew I would stand behind her 100%.

With every new power she gets I feel like she can protect herself more. Of course I'll always be there to protect her from anyone but you can never be too protective of the ones you love.

I no she still thinks about the Cullens I can see the memories she plays in her head. I hope that we never run into them again but if we do I'll rip that _Edward _to shreds. Moving back to Forks was a good idea. I no it will bring back painful memories for her but this was her home and I want to make her feel comfortable.

Today she was starting high school again. Once I changed her she didn't get to finish her first high school years but over these 90 years she went to school. She graduated with honors every time.

"_Laurent..." I heard Bella think._

She sounded worried. I ran out of the house to find her.

**Bella's pov**

Ugh starting high school as a junior at a 'new place' was awful. Everyone was staring at me from the moment I drove into the parking lot. Of course that was kinda my fault I didn't need to get one of the most expensive cars in the world but I needed something that can go fast.

With all the powers that I've gotten I'm glad that I haven't gotten the power to read minds. Yeah it was a good power but I so didn't want to be able to hear what people were saying about me in their heads.

Classes went slow. I couldn't wait to get home and do something that I didn't have to hide that fact that I'm a vampire. My last class was History and I almost ran full speed towards the door. Right when I hit the parking lot I smelt blood. I looked around no one was bleeding.

I got in my car and drove closer to the blood. I pulled to the side of the road and ran into the forest. The smell got stronger then I smelt another human. Two human is the middle of the forest. I got to where they were and the scene in front of me was horrible.

"_Laurent…come quick!" I said in my head._

A man in his mid thirties was attacking a young man. The guy looked about seventeen. He was covered in blood and his heart rate was soft and quiet. He was close to death. I pulled the older man off him.

Laurent came through the trees right when I threw the old guy off.

"_Take care of him. I'm going to run this guy to the house. After you deal with that monster can you get my car?" I said_

"_Yeah you go Bells. Make sure he's ok." He said_

I picked the younger guy up and ran towards the house. I kicked the door open and ran him up to one of the spare rooms. I laid him down on the bed and listened to his heart. If I wasn't a vampire then I wouldn't have heard it.

I remembered that Carlisle only changed those that were close to death. I didn't want him to die but could I change him? Could I bring him into this world? I thought for a second or two. I bit down on his neck then his wrists and ankles.

He screamed in pain. He screamed for the fire to go away. It hurt to see him like this knowing that I was the one to cause the pain but it was for the better.

Laurent came into the room. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"It's ok Bella." He told me

"What if he doesn't want this?" I whispered

"You saved him. You!" He said

"I guess…now what?" I asked

"Now we wait." He stated

We waited and waited. It was still the first day of his transformation and he was whimpering. He didn't scream for the rest of the night. I stayed by his side all night. He seemed calm when we were near him. I think it's just because our cold skin felt good against his burning skin.

"You go missy." Laurent said as he walked into the room

"What?" I asked

"School. Now." He said

"Ugh what? No!" I sneered

"I'll take care of him." He growled

"Fine!" I yelled

I ran up to my room and changed. I hated that he made me go to school. I wanted to stay and look after him. I felt guilty for changing him and I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to him during his change.

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_I felt guilty for changing him and I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to him during his change._

**Unknown pov**

I ran away from the house. I needed to get away from everything but mostly from him. My so called Dad. I ran my secret place in the middle of the forest near my house. He never came after me not until today.

I saw sitting on the ground when all of a sudden I saw pulled up and hit. I looked at the person and it was my dad. I hated him as much as he hated me. At first I didn't no why my own father hated me so much. Then one day he came home drunker than usual and told me that it was my fault.

He continued to hit me. I knew I wasn't going to make it this time. This time he was going to kill me. I deserved it. Like he said he was my fault. When I was born my mom passed away. She died from child birth. If it wasn't for me she would be alive.

I was passed out on the ground but he continued to kick and punch at me. I waited for death but it never came. Next thing I knew someone pulled my dad off me. Their hands were cold. I was being lifted up then put down on a bed. My heart I could barely hear it.

Fire! Someone put me on fire. The pain was the worst pain I ever felt. I screamed for it to stop. It never did so I stopped. Again there were cold hands. I relaxed. It felt nice, the coldness.

I heard two people arguing. I tried to listen but they were finished arguing. I heard a car door open and slam shut. I screamed and screamed. The pain only got worse.

_2 Days later…._

The pain was going away. My heart was thumping hard against my chest. It gave one last thump then gave up. Shouldn't that mean I'm dead? I could hear cars in the distance. Everything. I heard it all. I opened by eyes and there stood two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

"_Is he ok." _The girl's voice sang

"Yeah I'm good." I whispered

"What?" The man asked

"I told her I'm ok." I answered a little louder

They looked at each other. They looked confused. I don't know what they problem was. I just told her that I was ok. I got off the bed.

"What happened?' I asked

**Bella's pov**

He heard me! I can hear him.

"_Laurent?" I asked. _He nodded his head. We can hear him and he can hear us.

"What happened?" He asked us.

"We'll explain but first are you thirsty?" I asked

"No." He answered. Wow. He wasn't thirsty. I bet he as control like me.

"Let's move to the living room" Laurent said

We started walked towards the couch and he followed. How do we start this? I wondered.

"From the beginning." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Please sit." Laurent said.

Once we sat down I took an unnecessary breath and began.

"Ok. Don't freak out and please let me finish. We're vampires and now you are too." I said

"I was getting out of school when I smelt blood. I followed it and that's when I found you. Some older guy was beating you to death." I said and he cringed.

"I pulled him off of you and ran you here to our house. I didn't no what to do. I didn't want you to die but I also didn't want to bring you into this world. I bit you and turned you into one of us. I'm sorry" I whispered the last part

"Thank you" He said

"What?" I asked

"Thank you. You saved me." He said once again

"Yeah I saved you but I also turned you into one of us." I half yelled

"It's ok. I had nothing. I'd choose this life over the one I had before." He told me

"Let me explain more about what we are." Laurent said. He nodded

"We're vampire. We live forever and never age. Most of us drink human blood but some choose to be vegetarians like us. It means that we'd rather drink animal blood than humans. Our skin is hard and cold. The only thing that can kill us is another vampire. We produce venom which is what changes a human into a vampire if it's left in the blood stream. The venom also let's us kill our prey." He said

"Wow." He said as he took in all the information.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Levi" He answered

We answered all the questions that he had and took him hunting. He was getting used to the idea. I was right he was only seventeen and he had self control. We waited a week after his transformation to enroll him in high school. He was going to be a junior like me.

We gave him the extra car and bought him new clothes. We'd be diving to school together but I liked to give him his own car just in case. It's been two weeks since I changed him.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_It's been two weeks since I changed him…_

**Levi's pov**

Bella and Laurent were great. So far being a vampire was awesome. When I first starting going to school with Bella people kept staring. It felt so weird to have everyone stare at me.

Bella, Laurent and I were all connected. We could hear and talk to each other through our mind no matter how far we were from each other. Bella had told me about her human life and what lead up to her change. My eyes physically widen as I heard her tell me about the Volturi and her being a 'queen'. Then she told me about them…

She was like I sister to me and knowing that _those _people hurt her made me want to kill them. I found out about her past the day after my change. And on that same day I found out that I had a power.

_---Flashback---_

_Bella told me what these Cullen's did to her. Of course she didn't blame them for anything. I hated them so much for what they did to her. A human could only take so much. I saw Laurent nod his head agreeing with me. _

"_So finally they left. Just like that without a bye." She finished. At this point I was furious. Laurent jumped up and growled. His eyes went dark with hatred._

"_Laurent?" Bella asked. I looked over at him confused. All of a sudden he was calm and confused. Bella gasped._

"_I've seen this before!" Bella exclaimed_

"_Seen what?" We both asked her_

"_You have a power" She said looking at me_

"_What?" I asked shocked_

"_You can control emotions. You're an empath." She said_

"_Like that Jasper kid?" Laurent asked_

"_Yeah" Bella said_

_---Flashback ends---_

So now Bella had a new power too. It was finally Friday which meant the weekend was close. I hated going to school. Well not the school but the kids. I didn't need to _feel _all the guys lust over my sister.

"No school today Levi!" Bella shouted from downstairs.

"_Why?" I asked in my head_

"_Sun" _

"_Oh. So what do we do?" I asked_

"_Come down." She said_

I walked downstairs into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her. It was just the two of us. Laurent went away on business for a week. It felt nice to be able to spend time with only Bella.

"It's nice to be with you too." She said with a smile. Crap! Sometime I forget we can hear each other. I didn't want her to no I could be a softy. My manly card was at risk. She started laughing at me once I said that.

"Don't laugh at me!" I growled

"Don't worry your man card is still intact." She laughed.

We spent the day watching movies. The sun lasted for quiet a while. As soon at 5 hit it was dark.

"Hunt?" I asked

"Yeah!" She agreed

We hunted for over an hour. The air felt fresh and good. We decided to walk human speed back to the house.

**Bella's pov **

After hunted we walked back to the house. Once we got to the house I didn't want to go inside. The night was too good for it to be spent inside.

"Hey wanna hang out on the roof?" Levi asked. I nodded and climbed the tree to jump onto the roof of the house. We spent a lot of time up here. It felt safe up here with him. We talked about everything here. Everything in my life felt good right now. Some things I haven't felt in a long time.

"_Bella?" He said in his mind_

"_What?" I asked_

"_What's wrong?" _

_I sighed there was no way I could lie to him._

"_It's just…I'm happy. I feel safe here with you and Laurent." I told him._

"_And what's wrong with that. I can feel that you're somewhat sad."_

"_I… It's just that…" I didn't no what to say_

"_Is it them?" He asked. I nodded_

"_Bells talk to me. Don't let those Cullens ruin your life." He told me_

"_I haven't been this happy since before they left. I have everything here with you guys that I had with them and I feel better about it than I did back then." I said_

"_Don't worry Bella. We'll never leave you." I told her_

"_Good cause you're stuck with me." I told him. He laughed_

"_Bells will you tell me about them?" I asked. She smiled and nodded._

"_Well Carlisle the leader was a doctor. He was my second father. I loved him like one and he loved me like a daughter. You could trust him with anything. He was always there to help people. _

_Esme is his mate. She was second my mother. Everyone loved her. She could brighten anyone's day. She loved to garden and design houses._

_Alice was a pixie. She's small but she can be evil. Her power was that she can see the future but it could always change when someone made a decision. She loves shopping. She can spend hours at the mall and in the end no matter how many stuff she had she could always go back and get more. She was my sister._

_Jasper is her mate. As you no he was the same power as you. I didn't get to no him as much as I wanted to. They always kept him away since I was still human and he was new to the vegetarian diet. I liked him though. I no he still feels guilty for what happened at my birthday but I never blamed him. He had his blood lust and 6 others. I forgave him as soon as it happened. _

_Emmett was a big teddy bear. He's huge and also a big softy. Plus he's a goofball. If you ever wanted to have a good time you'd definitely have it with him. He was the brother I never had._

_Rosalie is his mate. I don't know much about her. She was a bitch to me. The others said she was a good person when she warmed up to you but I never got to see it. She hated me. _

_Then there's Edward…He was protective. He could read minds everyone's but mine. Which I now no it's because of my shield. I blocked my mind from him even when I was human." _

"_Do you miss them?" He asked_

"_Sometime."_

"_And do you forgive them?" _

"_At first I hated them. I no he left to protect me and they all followed. What I hated the most it that the others didn't say bye. It feels like they didn't want me like they never wanted me. But I put it all behind me now. I forgave them all but Edward. Him I still hate." I said with a smile. _

"_Don't worry Bella you'll always have me and Laurent." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders. _

"_Ugh don't remind me!" I teased_

"_Don't act like you don't love us" He laughed. I laughed with him knowing that it was true. I would always have him 'my brother' and Laurent 'my dad'. _

**Please Review!**

**Just so you no that whole conversation was in their minds. Whenever it's like **_**this **_**their speaking in their heads. I LOVE UPDATING! I do one everyday and as you see maybe more than once in a day. So keep coming back.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_I would always have him 'my brother' and Laurent 'my dad'_

**Bella's pov**

It's been 2 months since I changed Levi. Everything was going good. I knew it was getting closer to the day I was going to dread.

"Hey Bells you've got something!" Levi said from downstairs. I leave my room and see him holding an envelope. I knew what it was as soon as I saw the elegant writing. Laurent came into the room.

"Bella?" Levi asked as I just stared at the envelope. I grabbed it from his hands and opened it. Yup just what I thought. The demand for my appearance and the invitation for both Laurent and Levi.

**Carlisle's pov**

It's been over 90 years since we left Bella. I hated myself for doing it to her. She was my daughter. I love her so how could I just leave her? Soon after we left we got word that she had died. The family was devastated.

My darling Esme had lost her daughter. I couldn't help but think that if we had stayed a little longer she would still be alive. We were supposed to protect her. We all took the news hard. Even Rosalie. She hated the way she was with Bella. She hated to think that Bella died truly believing that she hated her.

The whole family has never been the same since…

**Alice's pov**

---Vision---

_The Volturi. Vampire from all over the world gathered for a night of dancing. A huge ball one that is preformed every 90 years. _

"_Carlisle my dear friend" Aro stated_

"_I believe we have a huge surprise for all you Cullens." He continued_

"_And what would that be Aro?" Carlisle asked_

"_Now that would kill the surprise now wouldn't it?" He laughed and walked back to his throne. _

_Usually there was only 3 chairs but this time was different there were 4. _

--Vision Ends---

I run down stairs.

"Family meeting!" I scream. Once I'm down everyone is there waiting.

"Alice?" Carlisle asks

"I got a vision." I stated. He nods for me to continue. I replay it in my end.

"We were at a ball. Every vampire was present. The ball was held by the Volturi." I told him.

"Why yes it's a custom. Every 90 years they hold a ball." He told us.

"What about this ball Alice?" Esme asks

"Aro came up to us and said he had a surprise for all of us."

"Did you see this surprise?" Jasper asks

"No the vision ended and when I try to look I came up blank. Something is stopping me from seeing it." I whispered.

We sat in peace. No one had anything to say. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

**Carlisle's pov**

I knew about the ball. They've held them for a long time. I have attended a few along with some of the family. Why was this one so special? What was the surprise? Why couldn't Alice see anything? Many questions came rushing through my mind at once.

Well this wouldn't change anything. We would still continue with our previous plans.

"It doesn't change anything." I said breaking the silence. They nodded.

"We will still be moving tonight."

"Carlisle…" Edward got my attention

"No Edward it is final. We are going back and that's that." I told him. He got up and left to his room.

**Laurent's pov**

We were informed about the ball when Bella had joined the Volturi. Aro had told her that every vampire would be attending it. That made me angry. Of course they would! In all my years of being a vampire I had skipped these meaningless balls.

Not this time! We would go we had no choice. Bella had to be there and serve as queen. This would be the first ball since she joined them. I wonder how she's taking it. The day I was dreading was finally coming. The day we were forced to come in contact with the Cullens.

**Bella's pov**

I heard everything that Laurent was thinking. He was worried what would happen when the Cullens found out I was a vampire. I couldn't care one bit. They left! I hated to think that I would have to see Edward again but I was happy to see the rest of them even Rosalie.

"Ok someone please tell me what's going one! I could feel Laurent's worry and I could hear both of you. Why in the world are we going to see the Cullens?" Levi sneered their name.

"This ball is held by the Volturi every 90 years. Since I'm now a queen I have to attend. Every vampire will be there. The Cullen of course will be there too. Since Carlisle is a friend to Aro." I told him.

"Oh…Can't we just skip it?" He whined

"No I have to go. You guys on the other hand don't have to" I told him. Both Laurent and Levi gasped.

"No Bella if _they _are going to be there then we'll be there for you. I couldn't and wouldn't let you go through this alone." He told me while Laurent was nodding his head agreeing.

"Ok then it's settled. We leave in a week. I have to be there earlier than others." I told them. They nodded their head.

The rest of the night was spent with no talking. What would happen when they see me as a vampire? As a queen of the vampire world? I stayed up in my room all night.

"Bella please don't do that." Levi whispered as he sat down with me on my bed.

I sighed and put my shield down. I learned that I could still shield my mind off from Laurent and Levi. They hated when I did. I understand that they hated it.

"Sorry sometimes it just goes up without me wanted it to." I whispered back.

"Don't apologize Bells. I just don't like when you do it because it makes us feel like you can't talk to us about whatever you're blocking from us." He told me. I nodded.

"Are you excited to have all the vampires look at you during the ball?" He teased

"Ugh No! I hate it but I no I have to suck it up."

"Good because they can't see that their powerful queen is afraid of the attention." He laughed. I glared at him and pushed him off my bed. I hated it whenever he or Laurent referred to me as a queen.

"Let's get ready for school." I changed the subject.

"Whatever you say my queen." He said as be bowed down and walked out of my room. I growled at him.

I dressed in my blue skinny jeans with a black top. I pulled on my black high heels and grabbed my black knee high trench coat. Ever since I became I vampire I loved to wear heels. That was something I could never do as a human.

Levi came down the stairs as I grabbed my school bag and keys. I kissed Laurent on the cheek and walk towards the door.

"Daddy's girl" Levi mumbled.

"You no it!" I smiled. Laurent laughed and shook his head at us.

We walk out to my car and drive to school. It only took us 2 minutes and we pulled into the parking lot. I pulled into the spot and got out. We walked towards the school when two cars I never thought I would see again pull into the school. I froze on the spot. Levi's eyes followed the cars I gasped at as it pulled into the lot. Five vampires jumped out of the cars and speed walked our way.

My power kicked in and I got 2 new powers.

"_OMG! Is that Bella?" Alice screamed_

"_My little sis is back and looking hot!" Emmett said_

"_She's a vampire! How?" Jasper wondered_

"_I thought she died." Rosalie said_

"_My Bella is alive and a vampire and she's here!" Edward exclaimed. _

While I took all their thoughts in I passed them to Levi. I pushed my shield up around the both of us so they couldn't hear us, feel us or see our future.

"_My Bella…" Edward saw saying over and over in his head."_

Levi sneered and growled once they were in front of us. Alice came closer to give me a hug but Levi growled at her and pushed me behind him.

"Cullens!" He sneered at them.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Cullens!" He sneered at them._

**Levi's pov**

I stared at the two cars as they pulled into the parking lot. Bella was frozen where she stood. I watched as 5 vampires made their way towards us. Bella's power kicked in and she picked up the powers that they had.

As she read their minds I read it in her mind. I saw the pictures through Bella's mind that they thought of. It was _them! Cullens! _What the hell are they doing here? I knew Bella threw her shield up as soon as they were making their way towards us.

"_I don't know what they're doing here." Bella said in her head._

"_What do we do?" I asked_

"_Well we have to talk to them now." She stated._

I was about to answer her when we were both hit with a huge gust of pain and guilt. We snapped our heads up and started at the source. Jasper.

**Bella's pov**

"_Bella's here. I wonder if she hates me. Of course she hates me! I almost killed her! I just want to hug her and tell her how sorry I'm" Jasper said in his head._

His pain and guilt were over whelming. Of course I forgive him. I learned that there were a lot of things I could do with my shield. Like I could talk to someone in their mind then block of the conversation so no one else can read it. Something Levi and I do, we talk about something and I block it so Laurent can't read it.

I pull my shield around Jasper so we can talk.

"_Hey Jasper. Don't blame yourself for what happened at my birthday. I forgave you as soon as it happened." I told him. _He was shocked that he heard me in his head.

"_Bella?" _I nodded my head

"_Yeah! Don't worry Edward can't hear us my shield is around you and when we finish I'll block this conversation. Listen Jasper I forgive." I told him._

Next thing I knew he was hugged me. I hugged him back as he swirled me around.

"_Thank you Bella!" he shouted_

"Can someone fill us in?" Emmett asked

"Private conversation." Jasper and I both said at the same time

"_I can't read his mind! What the hell?" Edward shouted. _I looked over and saw Levi hide his smile.

"_We'll talk to them at lunch." I told Levi. _He nodded.

"Listen I no you guys have a lot of questions and we'll talk at lunch." Levi told them

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie sneered at him.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." He sneered back.

"Le lets go." I told him using his nickname. He always softened up when I used it.

"Bella…" Edward called as we moved.

Levi growled at him and pulled me away. We continued walked as they stood there watching us leave.

**Edward's pov**

What the hell was his problem? He growled at Alice when she tried to get closer to Bella but not at Jasper when he hugged her. Then he sneered at Rose.

"What the hell was that Jasper?" I yelled at him

"Nothing." He mumbled

"What did you mean private conversation? And why can't I read whatever happened between you two?" I asked again.

"Like they said: Lunch." He said as he walked off.

Who was that guy? Was he with Bella? Ugh all I wanted to do was run up and hug her. I can't believe my Bella is alive and a vampire!

**Bella's pov**

…Lunch Time...

Levi and I walked into the cafeteria. We bought food that we wouldn't eat and made our way to our usual table. A few minutes later the Cullen walked in. They got their food and walked over to our table. They all sat down across from us except Jasper who sat next to me.

"Ok Talk." Rosalie growled

"Don't you dare speak to her that way." Levi sneered at her.

"Le it's ok." I told him

"Bells…" He started to talk.

"_Please just don't for me." I pleaded him in my head. _He nodded.

"Ok look. I no you guys want to no why and how I'm a vampire but I can't tell you here." I whispered.

"Then come over after school." Alice chirped in. I looked at Levi and he nodded.

"Fine but one more will be joining us." I told them. They nodded.

"Well then now that that's settled let talk about other things." Emmett said

"Did you two hear about the ball the Volturi are throwing?" Emmett asked us. We smiled

"Oh yeah we no about the ball." Levi said

"Are you going to go?" Jasper asked

"We'll be there alright!" Levi stated. They looked at him like he had two head.

The bell rung and I got up and pulled Levi with me. Once we got to the hall we broke away. Dang I wish I had him in my last classes. I walked to English and sat at my seat. The last bell rang and all students were inside the class. Then he walked in last minute. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Thank god it was Jasper and not someone else.

He took the last seat that was continently next to me. He looked over at me and raised his eyebrow.

"_Why can't I feel your emotions Bella? Or that guys?" He asked in his mind_

"_Shield." I told him. His eyes widened._

"_And the guy?"_

"_I'm shielding him too. And his name is Levi." I answered_

"_What happened Bells?" He asked_

"_Jasper please wait until we come over." I pleaded. He sighed and let it go._

The rest of the class went fine. The bell finally rang and all the kids ran out. Leaving me and Jasper alone.

"What's your last class?" He asked me

"History" I told him.

"Me too!" He answered.

I walked out of the room and walked to my last class. I was very aware of Jasper following me so I stopped so he was right next to me.

"We might as well walk together." I told him. He smiled.

"_I have another class with her! Damn she got hot! This isn't the same Bella as before. I love the new one" I heard Jasper's mind. _I smiled at him and pointed to my temple. He froze. He cleared his throat.

"Did you hear that?" He asked scared. I laugh and nodded.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like the new me and that you like I'm hot." I whispered as we went into class.

Before I knew it the day was over and Jasper and I walked to the parking lot. Levi was by my car and the Cullen were standing by him. Once we got to the car Levi growled at Jasper. I glared at him and he stopped.

"Ok we'll be at your house in 30 minutes." I told them.

"Why can't I see?" Alice asked

"The same reason why I can't feel them." Jasper said

"Everything will be explained at your house." I told them.

Levi and I got in the car and went home.

"_I heard and saw everything. I'll meet you guys there." Laurent told us. _

I loved that he was filled in by our minds. He was at work yet he still heard everything through our minds. We went for a quick hunt then ran to the Cullen mansion.

We knocked and the door flew open. I was grabbed into a big bear hug.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled.

"Hi to you too Emmett." I said hugging him back.

We walked into the living room and their stood the whole family that abandoned me 90 years ago. Esme ran to be and hugged me while dry sobbing. Carlisle hugged me after her.

We sat down on the couch and they stared at the both of us.

"Well I think introductions need to be made." Carlisle said.

"I no who you people are." Levi sneered. Rosalie growled at him.

"Le please." I put my hand on his arm and he nodded.

"Sorry. I no you who you are. I'm Levi." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Carlisle answered.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Esme yelled.

Laurent came threw the door and everyone started growling at him. Jasper ran towards me and pushed me behind him. I run out from behind him and made my way to Laurent who was now next to Levi.

"Bella get away from him!" Edward yelled. Then the room became calm. Oh thank god for Levi.

"What are you doing here Laurent?" Jasper sneered breaking away from Levi's power.

"I believe I'm here for Bella." He told him. Great couldn't he say it a different way. The last time the Cullens saw him was in the baseball clearing years ago.

They all lunged themselves at him. I threw my shield around the three of us. They didn't break threw.

"Guys calm down. Let me explain." I told them. They looked at me then at Laurent.

"Fine explain!" Emmett sneered stilling looking at Laurent like if he was going to attack me.

**Please Review!**

**Hey guys! Thank so much for all the review! I love reading them they make me want to update sooner! :) **

**To answer some questions: **

**As you no by now this isn't a BellaXLaurent story.**

**Bella's mate isn't a Volturi member. She doesn't have a mate...YET! **

**And no Levi (the guy she changed) and Bella aren't going to be together.**

**HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK ON THE MATE DEAL FOR BELLA!**

**It's gonna be a Cullen that's for sure. **

**It could be Jasper or Emmett.**

**I haven't decided but definitely NOT Edward! **

**I might mix up the mates and give everyone a new mate! **

**Except Carlisle and Esme! I love them too much to change their mates! :)  
**

**The next chapter will have more of the Cullen's pov's. **

**THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Fine explain!" Emmett sneered stilling looking at Laurent like if he was going to attack me. _

**Carlisle's pov**

I just finished checking up on a patient when my phone rang.

"Yes Alice?" I answered

"Carlisle you need to get home now!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I made my way to clock out.

"There were two vampires at school." She told me

"What's wrong with that?" I asked

"It's…It's."

"Alice tell me."

"It's Bella." She whispered. I gasped.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." I told her.

Bella. My daughter Bella? Once I got home they told me everything. She was alive! Bella was a vampire. But who was the guy with her? And who was the other she mentioned. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Bella with the guy from school.

Everything was going fine until he walked in. We all growled. How dare he come here wanting to take Bella. But she wasn't scared. She made her way over to the two vampires. What is going on?

**Jasper's pov**

Why did Bella make her way over to him? Why wasn't she scared? Last time we saw him was when the whole James thing happened. She was smiling towards him. It sucked that I couldn't feel their emotions. Wait! When we were growling someone calmed us down. What the hell?

**Alice's pov**

I couldn't see anything! Ugh what is going on? I just learned that my sister isn't dead but is in deed a vampire. Who the hell was this Levi guy? Why did he growl at me at school? I wonder exactly what did Bella tell him about us?

**Esme's pov**

My darling daughter is alive! I thought I lost her but what's going on? She made her way to Laurent and Levi. I'm not going to let him take her away from us. I'm not going to lose her again.

**Emmett's pov**

My little sis is here! I was glad that Jasper pulled Bella behind him and away from Laurent. But she left Jasper's side and made her way towards them.

**Rosalie's pov**

I no I wasn't very nice to her when she was human but she didn't deserve this. My family was a mess without her. I wasn't going to let that happen again. I would protect Bella. Even if she didn't no it I always like her for a sister.

**Bella's pov**

"Let's sit down." I said.

We all sat down. I read all their minds and their thoughts were passed to Levi and Laurent. They growled at them.

"_I can't believe they think I would hurt my daughter!" Laurent sneered_

"Stop!" I glared at him. He nodded and they stopped the growling.

"Bella please explain we're going crazy here." Jasper said

"Ok but no one interrupts me." I looked at them and they all nodded.

"It all started after you left. I was sitting in the meadow when Laurent found me. He asked what happened since I was crying my eyes out. I told him everything that happened starting with what happened after he left the baseball clearing. He was nice to me and I noticed that he had gold eyes instead of red.

But then he pulled me behind him and growled towards the trees. Victoria came out. He didn't have any other choice but to change me. He killed her. He saved me from Victoria. Next thing I knew I was a vamp. We traveled for years and then we decided to come back here. When I was leaving school I smelt blood and followed it. That's when I found Levi. He was dying so I ran him back to the house and saved him. We've been a family ever since." I told them. There were a few growls and gasps as I told them.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry." Alice said.

"It's ok. Now I know you have questions so one at a time." I said

"Are you with _him_?" Edward sneered at Levi.

"Don't you dare sneer at him!" I growled

"Do you have a power?" Carlisle asked. Levi, Laurent and I laughed

"Yes."

"Well? What is it?" Emmett asked

"I'm a shield. Which is why Alice, Jasper and Edward's powers don't work." I told them

"What about them? I can't read them?" Edward asked

"I'm shielding them." I answered

"Any more powers?" Jasper laughed

"Well I'm an empath." Levi told them. They gasped.

"And what about you Bells. Any other powers?" Jasper teased

"Yeah!" I laughed

"Wow wait! You have two powers?" Rosalie asked

"Something like that." Laurent laughed.

"I'm also a sponge." I told them. They gasped.

"I don't understand" Emmett mumbled

"It means that I have a billion powers. Whenever I come in contact with a vampire that has a power I get it as well." I explained to him.

"That is awesome!" Jasper and Emmett yelled

"I noticed that you three look at each and then start nodding what's with that?" Rosalie asked.

"Well it turns out that we can all hear each other in our minds. Something to do with our venom." Levi answered

"Oh" Esme said

They continued to ask us questions. We told them everything except about the Volturi. They didn't need to no that I was a queen of Volterra.

"Bella we're so sorry for leaving you." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"So you guys are a family?" Alice asked. We nodded

"Levi here is my brother-"

"And the best one in the world!" Levi interrupted. I laughed but nodded agreeing with him. I felt that Emmett got sad.

"What about Laurent?" Alice asked

"I'm her amazing father" He answered while throwing his arm around my shoulders. I laughed and cuddled into his side where I felt safe.

"Daddy's girl" Levi mumbled

"Shut up! You're just upset he loves me more!" I teased him

"Whatever! You no I'm the best kid. Isn't that right Laurent? I mean dad." He asked. We turned at stared at him waiting for his answer.

"I love both of my kids equally." He answered

"He's just letting you down easy Bells" Levi said.

I forgot about the Cullens. They laughed at our display. I turned to Levi knowing he was feeling their hurt just like I was. I no Emmett was sad that Levi was my brother. And I knew Carlisle was upset knowing that I thought of Laurent as my dad.

"Listen I forgive you guys for what you did but you have to understand that I moved on. I have a new family. I still love you guys but it's going to take a while for me to trust you again." I told them. They nodded.

"I understand Bells. And I'll take any place you want to give me in your life." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper. Right now I think of you all as friends." I stated.

"So what's the big deal about the Volturi ball? When we asked you guys smiled funny." Rosalie asked.

"Now that we can't discuss with you." I told her.

"Why?" Edward asked

"Because it's better if you guys just see for yourselves." Laurent told them.

Everyone was engaging in small conversation when my phone rang. I pulled it out and read the caller ID. Aro. I sighed and got up.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I have to answer this." I mumbled and ran outside. I put up my extra bubble so everyone inside can't hear me.

"Hello Aro." I answered

"Isabella. When will you be flying in?" He cut to the chase

"Within a week." I told him.

"Ok I will be expecting you and your party of two." He said

"Aro the Cullen's turned up." I told him

"Have you told them?" He asked

"I told them everything that has happened to me but I have failed to mention my interaction with you. I thought it would be better to show them." I stated

"As you wish dear sister. Everyone has missed you. Jane is waiting rather impatiently for your arrival." He told me. I laughed as I pictured Jane.

"Please send my love to her. I'll be there soon." I told him.

I hung up and made my way back inside.

"_Are we not telling them?" Laurent asked_

"_No. They'll find out at the ball." I told him._

"_I bet everyone is going crazy with Jane." Levi snickered_

"_I miss my little sister" I whimpered_

"_We could leave earlier than if you want Bells." Levi offered. My eyes widen._

"_Really?" I asked. They both nodded their heads._

I squealed and ran towards Levi. He picked me up as I hugged him. Once he put me down I hugged Laurent who also picked me up but he swung me around.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I screamed.

"Anything for you sis." Levi said

"What was that all about?" Emmett laughed

"We just made her day." Laurent answered

"More like her month." Levi snickered.

"Listen I no you guys just got here but we're leaving tomorrow after school." I told the Cullens.

"Why?" Jasper asked half scared

"Don't worry we're coming back." I assured him.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked

"To met up with some family." Levi told her.

"Will you be back before the ball?" Carlisle asked

"No but we'll be there." I said.

I noticed the time and shot up from my seat.

"We have to get ready for school." I said.

We said our goodbyes and ran home.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_We said our goodbyes and ran home._

**Jasper's pov**

I can't believe Bella's leaving. I know she said that they were coming back I still didn't like that she was leaving. Who was this other family?

Bella is amazing! She was a shield and a sponge. That means she's a vampire with a billion powers. I wonder which powers she has. I know she was our powers already. Who else has she come in contact with?

I wonder if she met the Volturi. They would definitely want her for their guard. I would keep my eyes on her during the ball.

**Emmett's pov**

My little sis? She moved on. She has a new family. A brother. She hates me. If we didn't leave she wouldn't have been in that meadow and Laurent wouldn't have found her. Then Victoria wouldn't have wanted to kill her.

The only important thing left to do was to get Bella's trust back. I want to be her brother. Now she was leaving sure she was coming back but I want all the time I could get with her.

**Carlisle's pov**

She had a new father. Probably one that wouldn't leave her. I wished we never left. If I hadn't agreed to leave we would be here. She'd be a part of our family. I would still be her father.

We needed to get her to trust us again. What's going to happen after she trusts us again? And when we have to move again, we're going to lose her. She'll leave with her family. She wouldn't want to leave them and come with us. I can't lose my daughter again even if she doesn't see me as her father. I can't lose her.

**Bella's pov**

We dressed and drove to school. They were already here. I parked in our spot and we got out.

"_Thanks Le" I said happily _

"_Your welcome. Once Jane notices that your there she'll freak." _

"_Be nice towards my sister"_

"_I'm nice." He teased_

I was jumping with joy. By the end of the day I would be back in Volterra and be reunited with the rest of my family.

"Someone's happy!" Emmett screamed with joy. Alice and Rosalie started to squeal. Jasper and Edward were jumping.

"Bella you're projecting." Levi told me.

"Sorry." I calmed down and everyone went back to normal.

"Why are you so happy Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Because by the end of the day she'll be back with her sister." Levi answered before me.

That hit Alice. She got sad at Levi's words. I hit Levi on the side.

"_What the hell?" Levi glared_

"_Alice is in pain now because you said sister." I glared back. _

We kept glaring at each other.

"Guys!" Jasper yelled. I stopped looking at Levi and turned towards the school.

"What was that about?" Edward asked Levi

"Sibling mind fighting." He told them

"You guys are too funny!" Emmett laughed.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper behind me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Jasper" I answered

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah" I laughed

"Why are you laughing?" He asked

"You have to ask if I'm ok. You can't just feel my emotions like you do for everyone else." I told him

"Don't laugh at me. I hate that I can't feel your emotion." He said.

The bell rang and we split. I walked into class and Levi was already there.

"Sorry." He said once I sat down next to him

"It's ok. It's just that I hate to feel that their sad because of me." I told him

"You clearly told them yesterday that they were your friends." He said

"I know." I said.

It was finally lunch. It turns out that I had a Cullen in each of my classes except first where I had Levi. I had Alice and Rosalie in second, Emmett in third and Edward in fourth.

I walked into the cafeteria with Edward and Levi. Once we sat down at our table I decided to mess with Jasper. I pulled my shield around him so we could talk mentally.

"_Is this better?" I asked once I dropped my shield covering my emotions from him._

"_What… How did you do that?" He asked_

"_I dropped enough of my shield so you can feel my emotions." I told him._

"_Thanks and yeah it's better now." _

"_So why aren't you sitting with Alice?" I asked noticing he sat next to Emmett._

"_Oh that" Was all he said_

"_You don't have to answer." I told him_

"_No it's ok. We're not mates anymore." He whispered_

"_Oh sorry" I said_

"_It's ok. I'm over it. So where are you leaving to after school?" He asked_

"_We're meeting family." I told him_

"_You can't say anything else?" He asked_

"_Sorry no" I said_

"Hey do you guys mind talking to us too?" Emmett whispered

"Sorry" Jasper and I said

"So tell me what I missed over the years" I asked them

They told me what they did after they left 90 years ago. Emmett and Rosalie took another honeymoon. Alice and Jasper broke up. So now Edward and Alice were together. Somehow that didn't surprise me but why was Edward calling me his Bella? The bell rang and Jasper and I walked to class.

We sat down in our seats and took notes.

"So Bella tell me about yourself?" Jasper said

"Jasper you already no me" I laughed

"I no stuff about you but I don't know you." He answered

"Umm ok what do you want to no?" I asked

"Favorite color?"

"Red"

"What do you do when you're at home?" He asked

"Read or spend time with Levi." I told him

Through out our last two classes we asked each other questions. I liked getting to no Jasper since we barely knew each other. We made our way to our cars. Excited doesn't even cover it. I ran human speed to Levi.

**Jasper's pov**

Bella ran to Levi. I couldn't help but laugh. I could still feel her emotions. I can't believe Bella did that for me. It's awesome that she could drop some of her shield so my power works on her.

Bella and Levi said their goodbyes and said that we'll see them at the ball. I can't believe I have to wait to see her. Thank god that ball wasn't that far away. I watched Bella and Levi walk towards their car.

Even as vampires we couldn't hear what they were talking about which was impossible so it must be a power she as. I watched her lips move as she talked. I made out some words that she said.

I gasped as I read her lips say Jane and Volterra.

"_BELLA! Shield now!" I screamed at her in my head._

She turned to stare at me.

"Jasper what's wrong" Edward asked. He heard me yell at Bella. My family moved towards me as I walked towards Bella but I growled at them. They stayed by the car as I walked to Bella and Levi.

"Is your shield up?" I asked

"Yeah they won't hear you and Edward can't read your mind" She answered scared. Her emotions stopped. I sighed she must have put her shield around her emotions. Damn!

"Jasper what's wrong?" She asked

"Why did you just say Jane and Volterra?" I asked

"Jasper man" Levi said putting his hand on my shoulder

"No! Answer me Bella!" I shook off his hand

"Don't yell at her." Levi said as he stood in front of me blocking Bella from my sight.

"Sorry. Bella please answer me." I looked at her behind Levi

"Le it's ok." Bella said as a car pulled up next to us.

Laurent stepped out from the car.

"Laurent what are you doing here?" Levi asked

"Bella called" Laurent said pointing to his head. My family made their way over to us.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

**Edward's pov**

I heard Jasper yell at Bella in his head. Next thing I knew I couldn't read his thoughts. He walked towards Bella and growled at us when we followed. I couldn't hear anything which was weird.

"Can you guys hear anything?" I asked

"No" They answered

"It must be a power Bella has" Rosalie said

"What are they saying?" Alice asked

"I don't know but it looks like their arguing." Emmett said

"You can't read their minds Edward?" Rose asked

"No Bella must be shielding them" I answered.

Then a car stopped in front of them and Laurent stepped out. This can't be good.

"Let's go!" I said as I began to walk towards them.

**Bella's pov**

Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie made their way over. I dropped my bubble so they can hear us. I made sure to leave my shield around Jasper and my family.

"Laurent take Levi home. I'll meet you guys there once I talk to Jasper." I told him

"Bells I'm not going-"

"Le please. I need to tell him." I interrupted

"Fine!" He agreed

"You'll be able to hear everything that going on by reading my thoughts." I told him.

Eventually he stopped fusing and went home with Laurent.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"Jasper knows something he's not supposed to know yet." I told them

"How did you found out Jasper?" I asked him

"I read your lips. I wasn't trying to but I'm glad I did. Now answer my question." He said

"Bella what does Jasper no that he's not supposed to know?" Emmett asked

"Listen now that Jasper knows I can only tell him. I'm sorry." I told the rest

"Why can't we no?" Rosalie asked

"Because I already told others that I would wait to tell you guys but you'll find out soon."

"Who are these others?" Edward sneered

"People you don't want to mess with." I growled.

"Come on Bella let's go to our house so you can tell me" Jasper said. I nodded.

We left school and I drove to the Cullen mansion. We got out of the car and walked to the door. The rest went in but listened to us.

"Do you mind staying out here to talk?" I asked Jasper

"Not at all just as long as you tell me or I'm not letting you go anywhere." He said

I sat on the hood of my car and motioned Jasper to sit next to me. I put my bubble back up so the ones inside won't hear us. I double checked my shield and began to explain to Jasper.

**Edward's pov**

"Damn it I can't hear anything anymore! And I can't read their lips." I said

"Us either." Rose said

"Whatever it is has to be really bad to get that kind of anger out of Jasper." Alice said

"It's about Bella" Emmett said

"Ugh what is it that we can't no?" I sighed

"Bells said we'll found out soon." Emmett said

"But how soon?" Rose asked

"And what if Bella is in danger?" Alice asked the worse. We watched as Jasper's eyes widen and Bella's eyes filled with unshed tears.

**Please Review!**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews from the last chapters. **

**Most of you said that Jasper should be Bella's mate.**

**So he will be! **

**Now you have to wait for when they fall in love…**

**I kept Rosalie with Emmett and put Alice with Edward! **


	12. Chapter 12

_We watched as Jasper's eyes widen and Bella's eyes filled with unshed tears._

**Bella's pov**

I needed to tell Jasper. I wasn't going to lie to him. There was no point he would find out at the ball. I sat on the hood of my car and motioned Jasper to sit next to me. My shield and bubble were up so we could talk. I just hope he still likes me when all this is over.

"Bella please tell." Jasper pleaded

"Ok but no interruptions." I said. He nodded for me to continue. I sighed.

"Everything that we told you about us is true but there is something that I kept from all of you." I told him. He nodded.

"While Laurent and I were traveling word got out about my powers. Soon enough the Volturi summoned us." He gasped and his eye widen. I felt his fear for me. Him showing that he cared for me made my eyes blur with unshed tears.

"We stayed with them for a couple of years. They became my family. I love them all. Jane is my sister. Demetri and Felix are my brothers. Whenever Aro got the chance he asked me to join the guard. Of course I always declined but one time he asked me to become a leader. He said that I would be able to leave whenever I wanted and that I would always be welcomed back. So I accepted." I finished.

"So you're a queen of Volterra?" He asked surprised

"Yes." I answered

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"When I saw how you guys reacted when you saw Laurent I knew I couldn't tell you about the Volturi." I said

"Bella-"

"Jasper I felt all of your emotions you were ready to kill Laurent! Their MY FAMILY Jasper!" I interrupted him. I felt my anger rise as I jumped off my car as walked towards the trees.

"Bella if you would have told us they were your family we wouldn't harm them." He told me

"Really Jasper? Think about it? Do you think Edward or Emmett would stop and let me explain?" I asked. He sighed.

"Exactly! As soon as the word Volturi comes out of my mouth they won't listen to anything else." I said. I walked back to Jasper. My eyes still filled with tears.

**Jasper's pov**

Bella was right my family wouldn't let her explain. As soon as she says Volturi Emmett would go crazy with anger. Bells is his little sister so he would protect her even when she knew she was safe.

I can't believe she was a queen of Volterra. I gasped that explains the vision Alice had.

"Vision?" Bella asked

"Yeah before we moved back Alice had a vision of the ball. There were 4 thrones and Aro said he had a surprise us." I told her.

"Oh." She answered

"What's going to happen when you leave in a while?" I asked her

"Well I'm going to Volterra earlier than planned because I miss Jane. We'd be there for the ball and when it's over we're coming back to Forks." She said

"When you leave Edward is going to be able to-"

"No I'll shield you so Alice and Edward's powers won't work on you" Bella interrupted.

"How? You're going to be in Italy?" I wondered

"Distance doesn't matter with my shield." She said

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Listen Jasper I know you have a lot of questions but I need to go." She said

"I'm going to miss you." I blurted out. She giggled

"I'm going to miss you too Jasper." She said. I pulled her into a hug. She sighed. She felt safe in my arms. I gasped. She must have put her shield down from around her emotions. She nodded her head.

"I should say bye to them before I leave." She said. We walked to the house.

**Edward's pov**

I watched as Jasper's eyes widen and Bella's eyes filled with tears. They were sitting on her car. Then she jumped off her car clearly pissed and walked towards the trees. Eventually she went back to Jasper. He hugged her before they began walking towards the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked as they walked in.

"Edward you'll find out soon." Bella told me. The whole family came into the living room.

"I just came to say goodbye." She said. She hugged and said goodbye to everyone. She sighed and at looked at Jasper. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok. Like I said before you'll find out my secret soon and I understand if you don't want to talk to me after that." She told us. Esme gasped. What was so bad that she thinks we would want her after we found out? I tried to listen to Jasper's thoughts but couldn't.

"Bella you're always going to be a part of our family. No matter what." Esme told her.

"Thank you Esme. Edward stop trying to hear Jasper. He's under my shield and once I leave he'll continue to be under it so you won't be able to hear him and Alice won't be able to see him." She said. I growled.

"Edward don't growl at her." Jasper said

**Bella's pov**

I started to walk towards the door when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Jasper.

"Be careful please." He pleaded. I smiled. I hugged him as hard as I could.

"I will Jasper." I told him.

"Oh and Bella after all this is over and we're back in Forks I'll still be with you. If my family doesn't understand I'll follow you where ever you go." He said. Tears filled my eyes as I felt his love towards me.

"Jasper you can't-"

"No Bella. I promise! I'll always be with you. You won't be able to get rid of me." He teased. I nodded and kissed his cheek as left their house.

Levi was outside the house waiting for me. I walked into the house with his following me. Laurent stood up as we entered.

"We ready to leave?" I asked. They nodded. We made our way to the airport and flew to Italy.

_-They're at Volterra-_

We walked into the castle and people stared at me as we walked towards the throne room. Most people greeted me by calling me queen and Levi smirked the whole time.

"BELLA!" Jane screamed and threw herself at me.

"Jane!" I yelled and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here early?" She asked

"I missed you too much" I answered.

"Bella dear" Aro greeted me.

"Aro. You remember Laurent." I said

"Yes Hello again Laurent."

"This is Levi. You know about him but now you two finally met." I told them.

Everyone said their hellos. Jane and I were inseparable. I told her about my life since I left. I was having a blast being with my family again. I missed them so much. I told her about Jasper.

"Someone's in love." Jane sang.

"Shut up" I whispered

Next thing I knew the ball was tonight. Jasper had called me ahead and told me they would arrive one hour before the ball began. I missed him so much.

Tonight Aro would announce me as queen. Some vampires knew already but since I'm never here most didn't know. I was getting ready when I heard the Cullen's arriving. It took all I had not to run out and hug Jasper but I wasn't supposed to make an appearance at the ball until Aro announced the new leader.

**Carlisle's pov**

We arrived at the ball an hour before it official began. I looked around to see if Bella had arrived yet. Not seeing her anywhere I turned to my family. Everyone was worried about Aro's surprise. Jasper was the only one that wasn't worried. I noticed that Laurent and Levi walked towards the doors that lead towards the rest of the castle.

"Carlisle my dear friend" Aro stated

"I believe we have a huge surprise for all you Cullens." He continued

"And what would that be Aro?" I asked

"Now that would kill the surprise now wouldn't it?" He laughed and walked back to his throne.

That was the vision Alice had. I glanced at my family and nodded.

"Everyone please enjoy yourselves and met new vampires but before you do that I must introduce someone very special." Aro said. When he said special the guards muffled a laugh.

"I have seen that most of you noticed the fourth throne up here with my brothers and I. With no further introduction I'm pleased to introduce a new leader of Volterra. Miss Isabella Marie Swan Volturi queen of Volterra!" Aro said as he turned towards the doors.

My whole family gasped at the name. Bella? She walked through the doors. Laurent and Levi escorted her to Aro.

"Hello everyone! Please enjoy the party my brothers and I have planned for you." She said as she sat down. Everyone began to talk. Some even went up and introduced themselves to her.

**Edward's pov**

I gasped as he said Bella's name. Was this her secret? She was queen of Volterra. I couldn't believe it.

**Alice's pov**

Bella was queen? That was the surprise Aro had for us. I wonder why she didn't tell us. Her dress was wonderful. She looked to beautiful in it.

**Emmett's pov**

I can't believe my little sis was a queen! I so have to make fun of her. She must be dying with all this attention on her.

**Rosalie's pov**

I can't believe she's a queen! She looked really pretty!

**Esme's pov**

My darling daughter was a queen. Is this what she was keeping from us? Why wouldn't she tell us?

**Jasper's pov**

It was awful to be away from her. She looked hot in her dress! I missed her so much. I walked towards her. I needed to hear her voice. She smiled as she saw me walking towards her.

"My queen" I smiled and bowed. She rolled her eyes and ran towards me. She hugged me and I hugged back. I smelled her scent and sighed.

"Oh Jasper I missed you" She said

"I missed you too Bells." I told her.

"I knew I could trust you." She sighed.

"Bells do you want to dance?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded. Once we headed to the dance floor everyone made room. I loved having her in my arms. We danced until Laurent came up to us.

"May I cut in?" He asked. I wanted to say no but nodded yes. Bella laughed.

**Bella's pov**

I laughed as I read Jasper's mind. He wanted to say no to Laurent.

"Bella you look beautiful." He said

"Thanks" I mumbled

"You make me proud to be your father." He said

"And you make me proud to be your daughter." I told him. He kissed my forehead. Levi cleared his throat.

"Move over dad it's my time to dance with my sister" He said. Some vampires laughed.

I danced with Levi for a while until Aro asked to dance with me. After a while Demetri wanted to dance then Felix.

"Bella would you dance with me?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and Felix let me go.

"Is this what you couldn't tell us?" He asked

"Yes" I told him

"Why not?" He asked

"I didn't no how you would react." I told him. He nodded. I sighed as Emmett came over.

"My turn! My turn!" He said she he pulled me away from Carlisle. We laughed at him.

"Thanks for dance bro!" I told him

"Really Bella! Brother?" He asked. I nodded as he pulled me into a hug and swirled me around.

"May I?" Edward asked. Emmett nodded and went to get Rosalie.

"Why couldn't you tell us?" He whispered as we began to dance.

"I didn't know how you would react." I whispered back. He opened his mouth but closed it. We danced until Jasper came and saved me.

"Oh thank god!" I said as he pulled me into his arms.

"I don't think I could dance anymore." I told him. He laughed.

"Bella would you come here please." Aro called from his throne. I pulled Jasper along with me as I walked towards Aro.

"Bella you have received new powers." He said as I nodded.

"I know you can handle them all but I want to bring your attention to one power specifically. Please but your bubble up so others won't hear."

"Yes" I said as I put it around Aro, Jasper and myself.

"You now have the power to mess with people's memories." He said. Jasper and I gasped.

"You can erase them, put them back and create new ones." He continued. I nodded when he stopped.

"That is all I just wanted to inform you of this one."

"Thank you." I said as I pulled Jasper away. I walked towards the doors.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"My room." I stated

"Oh" was all he said

I pushed open my door and pulled him in. I locked it behind me. I sat down on my bed and Jasper followed.

"Bella?" He asked

"I'm ok Jasper" I told him. He nodded

"Bella I think we should talk." He said. My eyes widen. What was he going to say? Was he leaving me? If he wasn't by my side I don't know what I would do.

"No nothing bad." He quickly said.

"Oh Ok." I got up and walked to my balcony. He followed.

"Bella I love you" He whispered. I gasped

"Jasper I-"

"Bells you don't have to say it back." He interrupted. I pulled him closer to and kissed him. He was shocked but kissed me back. The kiss was urgent yet passionate.

"I love you too." I said as we broke apart.

"Really?" He asked

"Yes! I missed you when we were apart and it took all I had not to run to you when you arrived." I told him.

"_Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked in his head._

"_Yes!" I answered_

"_I love you" He said_

"_I love you too!" I told him_

"…_forever…" He said._

**Please Review!**

**Sorry it took forever to update something came up in my family. **

**I hope you liked the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

"…_forever…" He said._

**Bella's pov**

"Bella are you alright?" Jane asked through the door.

"Oh Yeah Jane" I answered.

"When are you coming back to the ball?" She asked again

"In a minute." I told her

"Ok bye Bells. Bye Jasper" She snickered

I turned in Jasper's arm so I can look at him. I kissed him for the millionth time.

"I love you" He mumbled

"I love you too" I told him.

"Let's go back. I think their starting to notice our absence." Jasper smiled. I nodded.

We walked hand in hand back to the ball room. Levi looked at us and smiled.

"_It's about time!" He smiled_

"_Shut up" I smiled back._

"_Bella is this what you want?" Laurent asked_

"_Yes! I love him" I told him. _

The party continued till the early morning. Jasper and I were able to keep away from the Cullen's through the whole ball.

"It's time for me to go Jane" I said as she clung on to me.

"No" She mumbled. The guards laughed and I shot them a glare.

"Come on Jane you have to let her go." Alec said.

"Fine" She whispered

"I'll visit you soon. You'll always be my sister." I told her. She smiled.

Laurent, Levi and I walked out of the castle where the Cullen's were waiting. I smiled as I saw Jasper. He ran towards me and I jumped into his arms. They all laughed.

"So Bella why-" Edward started to ask

"Can all the questions wait for when we get back to Forks?" I asked

"Of course my queen." Emmett snickered. I glared at him.

-They arrived at the Cullen house-

"Ok let the questions start" Emmett said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked

"I didn't because when you guys saw Laurent you were all ready to kill him. So if I told you about the Volturi I didn't know how you would react." I told them. Edward opened his mouth to say something.

"And don't say that if I explained you wouldn't attack them because that's a lie. As soon as you heard Volturi you would have planned an attack." I said

"She's right." Jasper said. They all nodded.

"Their my family. I needed to protect them." I told them. I felt that they all got sad.

"_She has a whole new family. She doesn't need us anymore." Esme said in her mind._

"Esme please don't think that." I looked at her. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You guys still are my family." I told them all. They smiled

"Alice you're still my crazy sister. Emmett you're my big teddy bear brother. Esme you'll always be a mother to be. Carlisle I still look at you as a father. Rosalie and Edward you two are also welcomed to be my siblings." I told them

"Oh thank you Bella!" Rosalie said as she hugged me.

"You're welcome Rosalie." I hugged her back.

"Bella I'm truly sorry that I left you the way that I did and I just want you to know that I still love you. It may not be in the same way as before but you were my first love and I will always love you. I'll be honored to be your brother." He said. I nodded and hugged him.

"Bella tell us how you became a queen." Carlisle said. I smiled and sat down next to Jasper who pulled me close to his side.

"Laurent and I were traveling when everyone learned about my powers. The Volturi summed us. Aro keep asking me to join the guard. I kept saying no but then he asked me to be a queen. I agreed and now here I'm" I said

"How are you able to leave?" Rosalie asked

"It was the anyway I would join them." I answered

"How did they become family?" Alice asked

"Jane and I were inseparable. I love her like a sister and she loves me as a sister." I said

"Then she got close to Demetri and Felix. I liked them because they protect her." Laurent said.

"Levi wasn't with you?" Carlisle asked

"No the best one didn't arrive yet." Levi said. We laughed

"So what's with you and Jasper?" Rosalie asked

"They're dating!" Levi snickered

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice sneered

"Shield." I smiled

"Since when?" Esme asked

"The night of the ball." Jasper smiled at me. I stared at him and smiled.

"Aww you two are so cute together!" Rosalie and Alice yelled. We smiled.

We kept talking through out the night. We lost track of time until Alice screamed.

"Alice what's wrong?" Rosalie asked

"Look at the time!" She screamed

"It's 6:30 a.m." I told her

"Yeah!" She glared at us

"What's wrong with that?" Emmett asked

"I only have an hour until school starts! I have to pick out an outfit for me, Rose and Bella! I need more time!" She yelled

"Alice-" I started

"Bella don't start with me! I'm going to pick out your outfit and you're going to love it." She said

"I was just going to say let's go to my house" I said

"Oh ok!" She said

"Let's go!" Rosalie said

Rose gave Emmett a kiss and Alice did the same with Edward.

"Bella! Let's go!" Rose and Alice screamed. I laughed and kissed Jasper.

"_We'll see you at home." Levi and Laurent said_

"Alice I have a feeling you'll love my closet." I told her

"Why?" Rose asked

"I'm not the same girl you meet years ago." I said. We ran up the stair and to my closet

"AHH!" Oh My God!" Alice screamed as she looked into it.

"WOW Bella! You have awesome clothes" Rose said

"Thanks." I said as I went in and picked out skinny jeans with a dark blue top and black heels.

"Looks like you picked up a few styling tips over the years." Alice smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled back

"I'm so wearing this!" Rosalie screamed.

"I love this" Alice said coming out of the closet wearing a new outfit.

"We need jackets!" I said. I looked at their clothes and ran into the closet.

"This one is for you Rose. And this one is for you Alice." I said handing them their coats while putting mine on.

"Is this the new jacket from-"

"Yes!" I interrupted both Alice and Rose.

"I love you!" Alice screamed.

"_I'm home! The guys said they were going to meet us here so we can drive to school together" Levi said as he walked to his room._

"Ok! Thanks" I answered him. Alice and Rose started at me confused

"Levi. The guys are coming here" I told them. They nodded.

We walked down the stairs and into the living room where Laurent was.

"Ok I have to get going." Laurent said

"Bye daddy!" I hugged him

"Bye daddy" Levi mimicked me as he walked into the room. I glared at him.

"Hey I can't see! Or hear! And move!" Levi panicked. I smiled

"Bella give your brother back his senses." Laurent smiled

"Ugh fine!" I said and let my power die down around him.

"Bella!"

"Levi!"

"Kids! Stop it. I have to go. Behave please" Laurent said. We nodded and he left

"You two are funny!" Alice smiled.

"That's what siblings do." Levi snickered

We laughed and the guys walked in.

"What's funny?" Jasper asked

"Them." Edward smiled.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked

"I can still read Alice and Rosalie's minds." He said

I walked to Jasper and kissed him.

"Dude get off my sister" Levi said. We pulled apart and smiled.

"Don't forget what I did to you. I can do it again!" I snickered. His eyes widen.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Someone is scared of Bella." Emmett smiled

"Dude you don't know what she can do!" Levi sneered

"Sure" He smiled

"Show him!" Alice, Edward, Levi and Rosalie laughed. I pushed my power towards Emmett.

"I can't move! Or hear!" He roared

"Can he see?" Alice asked. I nodded yes

"Why can he see?" Rose asked

"I want him to see this." I said as I lifted him into the air.

"Put me down!" Emmett screamed

"Yes sir." I said as I dropped my power.

"Who's scared now?" Jasper laughed

"Let's go to school" Emmett mumbled

"_I'll drive my car so Jasper can go with you Bells."_

"_Thank you." _

"Jasper do you want to go with me?" I asked him. He nodded. Levi opened the garage door.

"OMG! Did I ever mention that I love your cars Bella?" Rosalie yelled. I smiled.

Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie drove in Edward's Volvo while Levi drove in his car and Jasper and I drove in my car. We pulled into the school and the students stared. We got out of the car and walked towards the school. Jasper and I walked hand in hand.

"_Looks like Jasper is dating Bella."_

"_I can't believe that blond one is with her." Someone sneered_

"_Look at the new car. Dang they must have a lot of money."_

"_Look at the girls outfits."_

"_I'd so tap that."_

"_I call dips on the blond." One guys whispered_

"_I want the small one."_

"_I'll take the brunette!" The others said_

Edward, Levi and I growled. Jasper kissed me on the lips and I smiled.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked

"Those guys. They each picked which one of our girls they wanted." Edward sneered

"That won't happen" Jasper growled

"Don't worry." All of us girls said

Alice, Rose and I walked off to school. I blocked my mind off from Laurent and Levi while putting my shield and bubble around Alice and Rosalie.

"_We should mess with them." I said to them in their minds_

"Bella?" They both said. I nodded

"We can talk and they won't hear us. Edward can't hear this conversation." I told them.

We planned our way to mess with the guys. All we needed to do is wait for lunch. Having the Cullen back is awesome. I missed them so much. My life changed so much.

First Laurent saves me. Then I get a whole new family that I love. Plus I get my old family back. I fall in love with Jasper. Now we're planning on messing with our boys like any normal family.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Now we're planning on messing with our boys like any normal family._

**Bella's pov**

I walked out of my last class before lunch and went to look for Rose and Alice.

"I'm so excited to see their faces!" Rose smiled

"Me too!" I smiled back.

We walked towards the cafeteria doors and waited in front once we saw who we were looking for we started our plan.

"Hey boys." Rose smiled sweetly at the three guys

"Um…I..." One mumbled.

"I'm Alice. This is Rosalie and this is Bella." Alice said smiling

"Hi…I'm Rob. That's E.J and this is Josh." He whispered

"Hi" We all said

"What can we do for you ladies?" E.J asked

"Oh well my sister's and I were wondering…" I stopped mid sentence

"I don't think we should bother them. We should go." Rose said sadly

"No! I mean tell us. We'll be glad to help. Won't we guys." Josh said while the others nodded furiously.

"Well you see our bags are so heavy with all our books and stuff and-"

"We'll carry them for you!" Rob interrupted Alice.

"Really?" We smiled happily

"Of course!" They said

Our plan was working just they way we wanted to. Just like the guys said this morning they each took the bag that belonged to the girl they wanted. They took our bags and smiled at us. Rose, Alice and I smiled back and walked into the cafeteria.

"_Damn her bag is heavy." Rob said in his head_

"_God! What is in her bag that makes is so heavy?" Josh said as he took Rosalie's bag._

"_What the hell is in here? Rocks!" E.J said as he held my bag. _

Yes as a matter of fact there are rocks in our bags. The three of us linked arms and walked towards our table where Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Levi were. Once we were in front of the table I smiled and raised my eyebrow.

"_Crap! What are they up to?" Emmett said as he looked at Rose_

"_I know that face! We're in for it." Edward said as he studied Alice_

"_Bells what are you doing?" Jasper asked looking at me_

"_Why are you covering me Bella? What are you three doing?" Levi asked_

Rob, Josh and E.J walked next to us and placed our bags down.

"Are you ladies going to get food?" Rob asked while looking up and down Alice's body.

"We want to but there's such a big line." Alice pouted

"We'll get you something." Josh said studying Rose.

"You will?" I asked

"Of course babe." E.J said.

"Thank you!" Alice, Rose and I said as we launched ourselves at them. We hugged them tightly and they hugged us back shocked.

**Jasper's pov **

I watched as the girls talked to these idiots. Their lust spiked as soon as they hugged them. How dare this kid call my Bella babe. I growled too low for them to hear. As soon as the guys left I look at Bella.

**Emmett's pov**

I'm going to rip him to shreds for looking at my Rosie like that! I growled at him. I felt a wave of calm hit me before I got up from my seat to deal with him. I don't know if Jasper, Levi or Bella that calmed me but I'm glad they did before I exposed us.

**Edward's pov**

I read Alice and Rosalie's mind to see if I can find what they were doing but I came up with nothing. I could read everything but what I wanted to know. I growled when I saw him looking at Alice.

I could hear everything in their minds. These guys are sick! They all thought of ways they could get into our girls pants. I growled a little louder.

**Levi's pov**

I can't read Bella's thoughts. I hate it when she does that to me. I watched as the whole thing play out in front of me. What were the girls up to? I had to calm Emmett down before he got the chance to get up and rip the boy's limps apart.

**Bella's pov**

"What are you three doing?" They all growled as soon as the others left to get us food.

"We don't know what you're talking about." The three of us said

"Bells don't play dumb I know you know what we're talking about." Jasper said

"Emmy are you okay?" Rose asked

"NO! I'm going to kill him!" He sneered

"Those are the guys from this morning! Why are you with them?" Edward said

"From this morning? What are you talking about Eddie?" Alice asked sweetly

"The guys that claimed which one of you they wanted." He answered

"And what did Jasper say about that this morning?" Rose asked

"I said that won't happen." Jasper said

"Did you ever think that we wanted that to happen?" Alice asked

"You don't want that." Edward said to her

"Of course not! However we can make our own decisions." I said

"Is that what this is about?" Levi asked

"Yes." We said

The guys came back with our food.

"Aww thank you." Alice smiled. They nodded at us.

"Well I guess that's it." Rose said. We walked over to our mates and sat on their laps. I watched as both Emmett and Edward put an arm around Alice and Rose's waist. I smiled as Jasper hugged my waist.

"Don't you want us to carry your bags to your next class for you?" They asked

"We've got it. Thanks for taking care of our girlfriends." Edward, Emmett and Jasper sneered. Their eyes widen and they ran off.

"Ok I think they got our point girls." Alice smiled at Edward

"I can't believe you three did that." Emmett pouted

"Believe it because it just happened." Rose smirked

"Just remember pay back's a bitch." Edward said glaring at us

"You wouldn't. Plus I'll see it before." Alice said

"I would and it will be spur of the moment so you wouldn't see." Edward smiled

"Bella here has tons of powers that she can use on you." Rose stated. Edward's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't" He whispered looking at me.

"She did to Emmett and Levi just this morning." Jasper said.

"Looks like the girls won this round." Levi laughed

The day passed on. Jasper let the whole school know that I belonged to him by kissing me every chance he got. I never complained I loved kissing him. Once school was over we drove back to my house.

As soon I stopped the car Alice pulled me out of the car.

"Girl Time!" Rose yelled

I groaned but went with them.

**Jasper's pov**

As soon as we got to their place Alice and Rose took Bella away. We stood outside for awhile before heading in.

"Dude you and Bella are connected in the head right?" Emmett asked Levi

"Yeah." He answered

"Then why didn't you tell us what they were planning?" Edward asked

"Because she can block me out too." He said

My girl truly is amazing. I love her so much.

"Thanks Jasper. I love you too" Bella said coming down the stairs. She walked towards me and I pulled her towards me. I kissed her and she kissed back with so much urgency.

"Dude I don't want to see you do that with my sister." Levi groaned

"Then don't" Bella smiled against my mouth.

"Hey! Bella!" Levi yelled

"What you said you didn't want to see it so I took away your sight." She said it like nothing. Everyone laughed.

"Ugh fine!" Bella sighed. We looked at her funny.

"Laurent is making me give it back." She said pointing to her head

"Thank you." Levi said

"Are you two sure you're not related in real life?" Rose asked coming down the stairs with Alice

"Yeah why do you ask?" Levi said

"You two act the same." Emmett said

"Well we spend a lot of time together." Bella and Levi said at the same time which caused us all to laugh.

"TWINS!" Bella and Levi yelled as they ran to each other and hugged.

"Come on I'll give you guys a tour of the house." Bella said

"YAY!" Alice squealed

I loved their house. They each had their own room. Laurent's was on the first floor along with the living room, kitchen, two spare rooms and a bathroom. Bella and Levi liked to be close so their rooms were on the second floor where they each had their own bathroom. On the third floor was a study for Laurent and a music room that Bella and Levi shared. Plus a game room that mainly Levi used. There also were three spare rooms. My favorite of all was the fourth and final floor. The whole floor was covered wall to wall with books. Bella said that Laurent insisted that she get a whole floor for her books.

Alice and Rose looked through Bella's closet while Emmett and Levi played video games in the game room and Edward was in Bella's library. Bella and I went outside and talked.

"I really meant it when I said that you were amazing." I told her.

"Thanks." She whispered as she pressed her lips towards mine.

"So tell what powers you have" I said as we pulled apart.

"A lot." She smiled

"Name some." I smiled back

"Ok there's Edward's power, Yours, Alice's." I nodded for her to continue

"I'm a shield and sponge. I can track people, I can inflict pain, erase create and make memories, take away senses, see bonds, I can control element, shape shift, I can see people's powers, I can tell when people tell a lie, self control, electricity shield, teleport, invisibility, telekinesis, levitate, freeze time, and a bunch more." She finished

"Damn my little sis is awesome." Emmett said. We look up and see everyone standing by the door.

"Thanks." She mumbled

**Bella's pov**

-Vision-

"_Help! Someone! Please!" A girl cried_

"_No one is going to help you." Someone else sneered_

"_Please don't do this please" She begged_

"_I have to. This is only the beginning." _

"_The beginning of what?" The girl asked_

"_Destroying the Volturi." They told her_

-Vision Ends-

I gasped and stoop up from where Jasper and I were sitting. I tried to run but Jasper grabbed me. As soon as he saw me I was pulled into another vision.

-Vision-

"_It looks like the Volturi isn't so tough anymore." Someone laughed_

"_You will never get away with this." Demetri sneered_

"_I think I will!" The person said as others ripped Demetri apart and burned the pieces._

"_Anyone else?" The person laughed_

"_My sister will stop you!" Jane growled _

"_I'd like to see her try." The person laughed_

"_You are going to wish you never killed Demetri." Alec and Jane yelled_

"_And why is that little ones?" The person asked_

"_That was her brother!" Jane sneered_

"_And who is this 'sister' of your?" They asked_

"_Queen Isabella Marie Swan Volturi!" Jane sneered_

"_And she will kill you!" Felix added _

"_Say good-bye to your sister then." They laughed as Felix and Jane were killed and burned_

"_JANE!" Alec screamed_

-Vision Ends-

I growled and pulled myself out from Jasper's grip. I began to run but Jasper tried to get me to stop. I growled at him and ran.

"Bella…" Levi mumbled and grabbed me

"Levi! Let. Me. Go!" I sneered and hit him to let me go.

"Bella you need to calm down!" Levi sneered back.

"What's going on?" The Cullen's asked. I growled.

"Hold on" Levi told them

"Bells listen to me. We will go but wait until Laurent gets here!" He reasoned

"I have to go NOW!" I screamed

"No Bella. We have to wait." He said

"I'm sorry Levi but I have to go." I said as I shocked him.

"BELLA STOP IT!" Levi screamed in pain. He let go of me and I ran

"Bella?" Alice whispered

"I'm sorry Levi but I have to save them." I said as I ran

"Bella." Laurent said

"Laurent!" I sobbed

"I understand you have to go but we will come with you." He said

"No-"

"We are family. We do this together!" Levi screamed. I sighed they weren't going to let me go without them so I nodded

"Levi" I sobbed. He ran to me and hugged me

"I'm sorry I shocked you." I sobbed.

"Will someone tells us what's going on?" Jasper asked worried

"Call Carlisle and Esme have them come over. Quickly." Laurent said

Once Carlisle and Esme got here we went into the living room. Jasper was next to me but I refused to let go of Levi and Laurent.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked worried while looking at me.

"Bells you look horrible." Emmett said

"I'll tell them" I said as Laurent began to open his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Levi and Laurent asked. I nodded

"I got two visions. The first was of a human girl tied up. Someone was starting to torture her. The human asked and begged for them so stop but they wouldn't. Then they said it was the beginning and the girl asked the beginning of what and they told her the beginning of destroying the Volturi." I told them. Carlisle gasped.

"Someone wants to destroy the Volturi?" Edward asked. I nodded

"There's more." Levi said. I sobbed.

"I can tell them Bells." He said. I shook my head no.

"When Jasper grabbed me I was pulled into another vision. The person that had the girl tied up was at Volterra. This person killed Demetri, Felix and Jane." I sobbed and growled at the same time. They all gasped

"So now I have to go" I said getting up but Levi wouldn't let me

"We're coming with you!" Everyone said

"No! I will not put all of you in danger." I said

"We won't let you go" Levi, Emmett and Jasper said.

"I can get away." I stated

"You'd have to hurt us and I know you don't want to." Levi said. I sneered at him

"Fine let's go now!"

"We need plane tickets" Alice said

"Forget that! I'm teleporting everyone. It will take us like 5 seconds to get there." I said. They all gasped

"Yes! WOW! Now if you don't mind I want to get to my family before they are killed" I growled.

"Everyone link around. We'll all be connected with Bella that way." Laurent said

I teleported everyone outside the castle. As soon as everyone was there I ran inside without them. I ran into the throne room and looked around. Everything was normal. So I had time before my vision came true.

"Bella?" Alec called

"Alec where's Jane?" I asked

"I'm right here." She said as the rest of my family walked in.

"JANE!" I ran towards her and hugged her. The rest of the guard walked in with Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"DEMETRI! FELIX!" I said as I ran and hugged them

"Bella my dear what's wrong?" Aro asked

I told them about my visions and sobbed when I said that Jane, Demetri and Felix were killed.

"I won't let them hurt you." I sobbed while the three guards hugged me

"You truly are an amazing sister" Jane sobbed with me

"Bells I love you and I'm honored to be your brother but I can't let you get hurt for me." Demetri said

"I agree" Felix said

"You're our sister and it's our job to protect you." Demetri said

"You two are my brothers and I will protect you as well. I'm more powerful and I can protect myself." I told them

"Don't worry Bella we will stop it before it happens." Aro said

"We love you Bells." Jane, Demetri and Felix said while hugging me.

"I love you guys too" I sobbed as I hugged them back

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

_"I love you guys too" I sobbed as I hugged them back_

**Jasper's pov**

Someone was going to attack the Volturi and kill Jane, Demetri and Felix. I sighed. That would kill Bella. She loves them so much. I don't want that to happen. I would do anything for Bella. I wouldn't let them die.

Who would be crazy or stupid enough to attack the Volturi?

**Bella's pov**

Once everyone knew what was happening the training begun. Everyone was getting ready for the big fight. One day while in the middle of training I was pulled into a vision into a vision. We still didn't know who was behind this fight but it did tell me that in exactly two weeks the fight would go down.

We trained morning to night. The only time we spent away from training was to hunt. Aro had called in other vampires to help us. I was glad that we had more on our side but upset that we were dragging them into a fight that didn't concern them.

All too soon our two weeks were over. It was the night before the fight and everyone was worried. They didn't let it show but I could feel their worry.

"Bells don't worry." Levi said as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Someone could get hurt." I told him

"Everyone would be fine." Laurent said as he entered the room we were in.

"You don't know that." I whispered

"No we don't but we have to be positive." Laurent said

"What happens if one of you two get hurt? Or one of the Cullen's? Or the Volturi?" I mumbled

"Come on Bella. Don't think negative."

I gasp as a vision clouds my mind.

"Newborns. They're coming now!" I yell. We run into the hall were everyone is.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Carlisle and Aro ask

"They're coming NOW! And the leader is Maria." I tell them. Jasper growls at the name.

We run out to meet the newborn and keep them as far away from the castle.

"Everyone be safe! Please!" I yell at them.

We meet the vampires in the middle of the woods. Thousands of them coming at us. I sent them all calming vibes. Some of them stop dead in their tracks and stared into space. Emmett and Edward team up and kill those. While Rose and Alice kill more. I take away some of the newborn's senses so they became useless. Some start to attack me and I kill them as fast as I can. I look around and see that everyone is still here. Emmett throws the last pieces of a newborn into the fire.

"Well if it isn't Major Jasper." Maria sneered as she walked out from the trees. I growl at her.

"What are you doing here _Maria_?" Jasper growled

"I'm here to take down the Volturi of course." She smiled

"You're crazy if you think that's going to happen." Felix yelled

"And why is that?" She asked

"Because you're not killing anyone." I stated

"Well see about that little one." She smiled at me

"You just killed the easy ones. There's way more were that came from." She laughed

"Bring it on bitch!" Emmett sneered at her. She glared at him. With a flick of her finger thousands of other vampires ran at us.

Everyone was fighting up to five newborns at a time. I used all the powers I could to help us along. Just as I turned around I saw one try to sneak up on Esme. I growled and launched myself at it.

"Don't you dare try and hurt my mother!" I growled as I sent as much pain as I could towards the newborn. I ripped it to shreds and threw it into the fire. Carlisle sent me a thankful smile and I nodded.

I looked around as saw Edward fighting next to Alice each of them taking six or more vampires at a time. Alice may be small but she could fight. Edward smiled as he read the newborns next move.

Emmett was taunting the ones he was fighting. He killed them with no effort. He saw as one get too close to Rose and ran off towards it. Rose smiled as he joined her and killed more by her side. Making sure to keep her safe.

Carlisle and Esme were fighting together. It hurt to see them fighting. I pushed as much pain into the newborns as I could to make them fall on the ground so everyone could kill them easier.

Levi and Laurent were biting and ripped them apart. I took off running towards them as I saw one bite into Laurent's arm. I ripped the newborn off him and ripped him piece by piece.

Jasper was fighting along with some of the guard. Killing them like they were nothing. I killed more vampires as they came my way. I looked towards Aro, Marcus and Caius they were each killing others with smiles on their faces.

I glanced around the woods and didn't find who I was looking for. I growled. I saw Alec run off towards the castle. He never left Jane's side. I gasped and ran after him. Newborns came after me but I killed them before they got within a mile of me.

The only thing I saw was red. Jane, Demetri, Felix and now Alec were all missing. Just like in my vision. I growled as newborns tried to get in my way. With all the anger that I was feeling I dropped my shield around myself completely. A newborn came at me and bit me in the shoulder. I growled and set it on fire. I reached the castle and my vision was coming true before my eyes.

"It looks like the Volturi isn't so tough anymore." Maria laughed. I was about to enter when a newborn attack me from the side. I sneered and threw it off me. I killed it before it had a chance to stand up.

More vampires came after me. I killed and killed them all but more kept coming.

"You will never get away with this." Demetri sneered. I gasped as two vampires got near him.

"I think I will!" Maria said as others ripped Demetri's arm off. He screamed in pain. I stopped them from killing him but he still got an arm ripped off. That could be fixed.

"Anyone else?" She laughed. Just as I was running in I froze. I must have gotten close to vampires with special power. Pain shot threw my body. This never happened before and when it does it has to be at this time! Ugh! I closed my eyes from the pain. I couldn't move. I stood there frozen as I sucked in new powers.

"My sister will stop you!" Jane growled

"I'd like to see her try." Maria laughed

"You are going to wish you never hurt Demetri." Alec and Jane yelled

"And why is that little ones?" She asked

"That's her brother!" Jane sneered

"And who is this 'sister' of your?" They asked

"Queen Isabella Marie Swan Volturi!" Jane sneered

"And she will kill you!" Felix added

"Say good-bye to your sister then." She smiled. I growled as loud as I could. I pushed my shield around me and numbed the pain. It worked a little. I feel the pain but I needed to save them. I wouldn't let them die.

"STOP!" I yelled. I growled at the vampire the held my family. Red that was all I saw. I pulled my shield around Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix as fire exploded from my body. Killing the vampires that were going to kill them. I screamed in pain. New powers always hurt at the beginning.

"You will not hurt them!" I sneered at Maria. She growled and sent more newborns towards us. I took their senses out and we killed them easily. Some where in that time Demetri had reattached his arm. He was killing them but I felt that he was in pain. I looked at him and saw that he had fresh bite marks on his torso.

Killing the last of the vampires I turned towards my family.

"Get out of here." I told them

"No Bella! We're staying." Felix said

"NOW! Go help the others!" I screamed. They growled at Maria but left.

**Jasper's pov**

The number of newborns were going down drastically. I looked around as saw that Bella, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix were missing. I growled and ripped the newborn I was fighting to shreds.

I was running towards the castle when I saw the four of them running out. Everyone but Bella.

"Where is she?" I growled

"She's inside with Maria. She wouldn't let us help." Alec said

"Go help the others" I told them. They ran off to help the rest. I ran as fast as I could towards the castle. I growled louder than I ever have when I noticed they weren't here. I ran toward everyone and looked around. Still no Bella.

Emmett threw the last of the newborns in the fire. Everyone was still alive. Some had some bite marks.

"Where's Bella?" Many asked

"Her vision was coming true." Felix whispered. Everyone gasped

"She saved us and yelled at us to leave." Jane sobbed

"She isn't in the castle." I told them. Everyone looked around searching for Bella.

"She's alive. I can still hear her." Levi said. Laurent nodded.

"Everyone move!" Bella yelled as she ran towards us. We all ran to the sides. Maria came running after her. They started launched at each other. Bella always getting out of Maria's way. I was running toward her when a huge shield formed around them.

"No Jasper!" Bella growled. Everyone tried to help but we couldn't get through the shield around them. I growled as I realized Bella wasn't going to let us help her.

"Why isn't she letting us in?" Emmett growled as Maria launched towards Bella

"She doesn't want us to get hurt." Levi said

"Why isn't she using more of her powers?" Rosalie asked scared

"She gets weak after using them so much." Laurent said

"And she's been using them during the whole fight." Alice gasped. Esme started sobbing.

We all hated that we had to watch as Bella fought Maria knowing that we couldn't do anything to help. Laurent stepped forward and touched the shield. He sighed. His eyes narrowed in on Bella.

"What are you doing?" We asked.

"Shhh! Let me see if I can do something." He said as he concentrated really hard. He sighed and stated smiling. He walked through the shield. Bella and Laurent stood at one end while Maria was at the other.

"Laurent! DON'T!" Bella screamed at him

"And who we have here?" Maria smiled. He growled at her.

"You will not be hurting her." He sneered

"And why not? Who are you to stop me?" She asked him

"I'm her father!" He said as he launched himself at her.

"Well then I'll just kill her to get toward her." Maria laughed. Bella growled. She moved one inch before falling to the floor and grabbing her head in pain.

"Bella! What's wrong?" I screamed. She pointed towards the trees. I looked as a figure walked out and heading towards us. We all crouched down and pounced on him. As soon as he was out Bella jumped up from the ground and sneered as Maria ripped one of Laurent's arms off. He yelped in pain.

"LAURENT!" Bella and Levi yelled.

If it were any more possible Bella's eyes darken more. She sneered at Maria and ripped her off Laurent. I felt as Bella was feeling drained. Levi must have felt it too.

"Her powers are VERY weak." He said worried as his family was in trouble.

**Levi's pov**

I watched as this so called _Maria _pulled Laurent's arm off. Bella still wouldn't let us in. I growled as I felt his pain. My family was in trouble and I couldn't do anything to help.

"_Bella let me in" I whispered in my head _

"_I won't lose you!" She said_

**Bella's pov**

I ripped Maria off Laurent and threw her far away.

"Laurent get out of here." I told him

"I will not leave you alone." He said

"Please I can't lose you! Please!" I begged

"And what you think we can lose you!" He yelled.

I growled as Maria got close. Before I could turn towards her Laurent ran towards her. I made a fire as I saw Laurent rip one of her arms off. She screamed in pain as her arm burned in the firm. She pounced in him but I pulled Laurent out of the way. I ripped her leg off and threw it into the fire.

"You will pay for that!" She sneered as she charged at us. Laurent got in front of me. I growled at him. She ripped his arms off again and threw them in the fire. He screamed in pain. I sneered. It hurt like hell to get something ripped off but it hurts even more they were just reattached like his.

I pinned her down and bit all over her. She sneered and kicked me off. She pinned me and bit into my shoulder and rip cage. I hissed as her venom entered my body. I kicked her away. I fell to the ground from the pain.

"I said you'd pay for that!" Maria said as she grabbed Laurent and ripped his head off. Anger filled my body and I sobbed as she kicked him into the fire. I growled at her and kicked and punched her. She laughed.

"Come Isabella! Is that all you got? I just ripped your daddy apart." She sneered. I felt the fire built up inside and I ripped her other arm and leg off.

"You will die for killing him." I sneered. Her teeth came in contact with my arm and I hissed. I ripped her head off and threw it into the fire. I sobbed for Laurent as I ripped her body piece by piece and burned her.

Once she was turned to ash I fell to the ground sobbing. I closed my eyes and screamed. I felt my shield whiplash back into me and blackness consumed me.

**Levi's pov**

That bitch just killed my dad and hurt my sister. I sobbed as I saw Bella fall to the ground. If I had just done something Laurent would still be alive. Bella's scream brought me back to what was happening. I may have lost my father but there was no chance in hell that I would lose my sister as well.

I ran towards her as I saw her shield disappear. I picked her up and sobbed into her body. I held her close and listened to her mind.

**Jasper's pov**

Levi ran to her and held her close. I wanted to take her from him but couldn't bring myself to do it. He just lost his dad and his sister was motionless in his arms. I know he doesn't think of us as family merely just as friends. His only family was Laurent and Bella. I felt his pain and it brought me to my knees. I sobbed and I hit the floor.

**Unknown pov**

Edward held a sobbing Alice. Esme hid her face into Carlisle while he looked down towards a sobbing Levi. Aro, Marcus and Caius looked towards their fourth leader with sadness in their eyes most importantly they saw her as a sister and it hurt them to see her like that. Emmett looked away from his little sister as his eyes filled with unshed tears. Rose grabbed onto Emmett as if her life depended on it.

Jane fell to the ground feeling guilty. Alec pulled her into his arms. Demetri's jaw was held into a fierce hold. Any more pressure and he would break his teeth. Felix was the same. Jaw fixed into a hard line as he looked at the scene before him. The other vampires that Aro called stood behind everyone feeling as if they didn't belong.

Levi held onto Bella never letting go. He was sobbing and whispering into her ear. Venom filled his eyes. His family of three just lost an important member. One that could never be replaced. Jasper was on the other side of Bella. Watching her with love in his eyes.

**Bella's pov (she's thinking all of this & Levi could hear)**

_Laurent… My dad was killed by Maria. He died trying to save me. I sobbed as his death replayed. I would never see him again. I would never hug him. I would never hear this voice in my head ever again. He wouldn't be here anymore. Who was going to tell Levi and I to stop fighting. He died because of me! ME! It was my fault… He saved me from Victoria all those years ago. _

_He was so guilty for bringing me into this life but what he didn't realize is that he gave me a chance to live again. A reason to keep living. If he didn't change me I would never have found Levi. I wouldn't have a family. Jasper… I would never have found them again. I'm going to miss him. He gave me everything I could ever hope for and more._

_He brought me to this life. He is the reason for me being who I'm. He made me stronger. It's for him that I live the way I do. For him that I protect everyone I love. Yet I couldn't protect him. I couldn't save him once when he saved me more that twice. He isn't going to be here anymore. I sobbed and sobbed for the loss of my dad._

_What's going to happen now? How would I look at Levi and now that it's my fault that our dad is dead? How could I live without him? I have all these people that care for me but none of them held a light compared to him. Carlisle may be like a father to me but Laurent always came first. _

_Whatever happens I would protect Levi with my life. I owe that much to Laurent. I would keep us together. The two of us are still a family. Even if we didn't have our father. I still had Levi and Levi still had me._

"_We still have each other Bells…" Levi said_

"_I love you never forget that" He told me_

"_I love you too. You're the best brother I could ever have hoped for." I told him._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

"_I love you too. You're the best brother I could ever have hoped for." I told him._

**Bella's pov**

"_Bella please wake up." Levi said_

"_I can't." I told him_

"_Why?" He asked_

"_My body is drained from my powers." I told him_

"_How is that possible?" He asked_

"_I don't know." I told him truthfully _

"_Levi I'm so sorry. It's my fault that Laurent is dead." I told him_

"_Stop." He said_

I don't know how long I was passed out but when I woke up I was confused.

"_We're back in Forks in the Cullen house." Levi told me_

"_What? Why are we here?" I asked_

"_They thought it would be a good idea to get you away from Italy." He said_

"_No… I need to go back. I need to be with the Volturi." I half yelled_

"Bella?" Jasper said. I shot up from the bed I was on. I looked around at everyone. Each of them half smiled towards me. I felt all their sadness and heard what they we're thinking.

"_Poor dear she looks so broken." –Esme_

"_I wonder why she had passed out like she did." –Carlisle _

"_My little sis looks like shit" -Emmett_

"_Why didn't she let us help?" –Rose_

"_If I could have seen I could have stopped this from happening." –Alice_

"_I wonder what's going to happen now." –Edward_

"_Bella baby please say something." –Jasper_

I sobbed and ran out of the house. They were all sad for me and Levi. I don't deserve their sadness, it's my fault that he died in the first place. As I ran I heard them all call after me but I just kept running.

"_Jasper man don't go after her. She needs to be alone for a while." Levi told him._

"_I can't leave her like that." Jasper said_

"_She needs it." Levi whispered as he remembered what I was thinking earlier _

"_How do you know what she needs?" Jasper sneered_

"_Because I'm her family!" Levi yelled_

"_Levi dude calm down." Emmett said_

"_How am I supposed to calm down? My family was just ripped in half. My sister is all I have left and she's in pain." Levi growled._

I heard what was happening and I ran back towards the house. I walked into the living room where they all were.

"Levi" I whispered. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. How could I have been selfish? He needs me.

"_Come here." I told him in my head. _

He ran towards me and I opened my arms. He held onto me so tight that if I were human my bones would have been crushed. He sobbed and I let him. No power of him could take this pain away. The pain that I caused.

"_Let's go home." I told him. He nodded with his head still buried into my neck._

"We're going to head home." I told the Cullens while holding back a sob.

"But Bells this is your home." Emmett whispered

"No…We need to go to our house." I mumbled. Esme sobbed into Carlisle

Levi still held onto me as I walked to the door.

"We need time to ourselves. I'll call if anything happens." I told them.

"Bella please don't leave-"

"No Jasper. We need time to ourselves as a family." I interrupted him.

"_She doesn't see this as her home" –Esme thought while sobbing_

"_I'm going to lose my little sister again." –Emmett_

"_We can't lose her again." –Carlisle _

"_How could this happen?" –Alice_

"_The family is going to break without her." –Rose_

"_I would do anything to know what she's thinking." –Edward_

"_She's leaving me." –Jasper_

I took all their thoughts in. Like all the other thoughts that pass in my head they get passed to Levi. He growled as he heard their minds.

"How can you be so self centered! We're the ones that lost a family member! Not you!" Levi sneered at them.

"Levi please stop." I whispered to him

"No Bells! We're the ones that lost our dad yet their thinking about themselves." He growled towards them. Emmett growled back and pushed Rose behind them. Edward did the same with Alice.

"STOP!" I yelled.

"Bells…" Emmett said

"No don't Bells me. Levi let's go. I won't lose you too." I sobbed. He looked at me and pulled me into a tighter embrace. We ran out of the house and towards ours. Once it came into view we slowed down.

"Le I can't go in." I sobbed as Laurent's scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Come on Bells. We can do this together." Levi whispered. I nodded and Levi pulled me closer to the door. It smelt so much like him. I pulled away from Levi and ran to Laurent's room. I threw myself on his bed and buried myself into his pillows sobbing. I felt Levi lay next to me.

"I'm sorry Levi. I'm so sorry!" I sobbed

"Why are you sorry?" He asked

"It's my fault! If I just let you guys in he would still be alive. If I made sure that he couldn't get through he would still be here. It's all my fault." I yelled

"No Bella." He said

"Don't lie to me. It's my fault that dad's gone." I whispered

"Ok then! Yes it is your fault." He said. I sobbed harder

"It's your fault that he brought you into this life. Your fault that you saved me. Your fault that I have a wonderful life with a wonderful dad and sister. Your fault that I had a dad that really loved me. Your fault that I wouldn't trade anything for a do over. Your fault that he died protecting one of his family members." He sobbed.

"What?" I asked

"Bella it's because of you that brought the three of us together. Don't you see? If dad didn't save you from Victoria all those years ago you wouldn't be a vampire. I would have died. If the two of us were dead we wouldn't have created all these wonderful memories as a family." He said

"I still feel guilty." I told him

"Guilty that you made him happy? You made him so proud everyday Bells." He stated

"I love him so much. And you. You're the best brother ever." I whispered as I hugged him.

"I love him too. And I love you too. We going to make him even more proud by living our lives the way he intends us to do. Okay?" He said as he hugged me back. I nodded.

"Thank you." I mumbled

We stayed in Laurent's room the entire night. We told each other happy memories that we had. We both were pained from our lost. We both had lost our father. Each with sadden with thoughts of things we would never be able to experience with him.

"What going to happen now?" Levi asked.

"I don't know. I can't picture doing anything without him." I whispered

"What about the Cullen's?" He asked

"I don't know… I can't see them as family anymore. They didn't see how close we were with Laurent." I told him. He nodded.

"And Jasper?" He asked

"I still love him but I need time." I said.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"Let's go hunting." He said. I nodded and off we went. After filling up we walked through the woods. It was so peaceful.

"Do you want to go back to Volterra?" He asked

"Kinda." I told him.

"Let's go then. I know you guys always thought of that as a second home. And I got really close to the guard while we were there. I feel like their extended family now." He said.

"Yeah Dad loved it there. He was close to Aro. They're second family. They never judged and are always there when you needed them." I told him

"We should go." He said. I smiled and nodded. We ran back to the house and packed some clothes.

"Do you want to drive and then take an airplane or teleport?" I asked him

"Let's drive." He said. We walked into the garage and stared at the cars.

"Which one?" He whispered as he eyes Laurent's car

"Let's take dads." I half smiled.

"Yeah" He said as his eyes filled with unshed tears. I grabbed his hand and walked toward the car. I started pulling out when Levi spoke.

"We should stop and tell the Cullens." He said. I looked at him and nodded softly.

**Jasper's pov**

Levi was right. We were being selfish. They just lost their dad and we were all thinking of ourselves. I don't want to lose Bella especially over this. I need to tell her that I'm here for her. I wanted to run after them and hold her close but like they said they needed time. Esme and Carlisle are both hurt that Bella doesn't think of our home as her own. Alice and Emmett are both worried that they are going to lose their sister.

Edward is upset that he couldn't do anything to stop this whole thing. He still feels the need to protect Bella. I just want her to know that I'm sorry for what I said. I would wait for her as long as it takes. I sat in my room and sulked. My sweet Bella was in pain and I couldn't take it away. I heard a car turn into our street and I ran downstairs.

There was a knock at the door and Emmett pulled the door open. There stood a broken Bella and a sad Levi. She smiled when she saw us but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come in Bella dear." Esme said. I noticed she flinched when Esme spoke. They walked in and just stood there. Even without my power I still noticed that she was uncomfortable. Venom filled her eyes and Levi quickly grabbed her hand in a soothing way. I so badly wanted to hug her and keep her close but I would wait until she was ready.

"We just came to tell you that we're heading back to Volterra." She spoke. We all gasped and stared.

"Why?" Rose asked

"Family." Levi said

"And what are we?" Rose sneered at Levi. Those two never got along.

"Rose please." Esme said sadly.

"They understood our relationship with our dad better than anyone else." He said

"So do we." Emmett added. Bella began sobbing and Levi hugged her. He held her head in his hands and looked into her eyes. She looked at him and nodded. A silent conversation.

"_I'm sorry. I love you." Bella's voice filled my head_

"_I love you too. When will you be back?" I asked_

"_I don't know." She said_

"_Take your time. I'll wait for you. I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. Call me if you need anything or just want to talk." I told her. She nodded and pulled her shield back._

She smiled towards everyone and walked out leaving Levi here.

"Look we need to get away. I suggested that we go to Volterra because that is and always will be Laurent and Bella's second home. She needs this. She feels guilty. She taking this harder than me. She blames herself for his death." He sighed. His eyes were hard and filled with sadness, anger, worry and guilt.

"I just don't understand why she needs to go with _them_." Rose huffed

"Because that's our family." He defended them.

"We're here too." Alice whispered.

"She loves them and they know how Laurent would do anything to protect us." He whispered back. Edward was about to say something when Levi spoke before him.

"Don't say that you understand because you don't. You all wanted to hurt our dad when you first met him. And didn't react well when you heard of the Volturi." He said looking at me. I sighed.

"You're right." I told him. He nodded.

"I have to go I don't want to leave her alone." He said. I stepped forward.

"Please take care of her. Call me if anything happens please." I begged. He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Take care of my little sis." Emmett whispered. Levi's eyes narrowed when he heard Em call Bella his little sis.

"I'm sorry for everything." Carlisle said. Levi smiled hard and nodded. He walked out and headed towards Bella who was leaning against a car looking down at the ground.

"Come on Bells. I know Janey is worried about you. As well as Demetri and Felix." I heard Levi tell Bella. And with that they drove away.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"_Come on Bells. I know Janey is worried about you. As well as Demetri and Felix." I heard Levi tell Bella. And with that they drove away._

**Bella's pov**

Levi and I drove to the airport and boarded the next plane to Italy. It didn't take us that long to get there but then again time was never a problem when you're a vampire. Before we got on the plane in Port Angeles I called the Italy airport and reserved the fastest car with tinted windows.

"Finally we're here!" Levi yelled

"Why are you complaining?" I asked

"It sucks to have to act as a human." He mumbled. I nodded in an agreeing way.

We drove into Volterra and parked right outside the castle. I ran out of the car and inside. At this moment I only had one mission. I ran through the halls and nearly knocked down the bedroom door.

"JANE!" I screamed. She dropped whatever was in her hands and stared shocked at me.

"Bells? BELLA!" Jane screamed and ran straight at me. I hugged her close. Before I knew it I was sobbing into her.

"It's okay Bella. I'm here." She soothed me.

"He's gone Janey. He's gone and he's never coming back." I whispered

"Bells don't blame herself. He died protecting you don't let his death be in vain." She said. I nodded but continued sobbing. She was the best sister. She held me and soothed me until I stopped.

"Are you done?" She asked

"Yeah. Thanks so much Janey." I said

"So what brought you here?" She asked

"We needed to be with family." I said. Crap Levi!

"_I'm fine Bells just hanging out with Felix, Demetri and Alec." He said in my head._

"_Ok." I told him_

"What about the Cullen's? Aren't they you're family?" She asked confused

"I can't think of them that way anymore. They never understood how Laurent, Levi and I were family. I hear what they think when I'm around. It seems like all they care about is getting me back into their family. For it to be just like when I was human but that's not me anymore." I told her

"What about Levi?" She asked

"I'm never leaving him alone. Never he's all I have left other than everyone here. I can't live without him." I told her with half a smile.

"_I love you Bells." Levi told me_

"_I love you too Le." I told him back._

"Come on let's go hang out with the boys." Jane smiled. I nodded and smiled back. We walked out of her room and towards the game room where the guys were at. As soon as I walked in I was pulled into a huge hug.

"BELLS!" Demetri, Felix and Alec yelled

"Hi boys." I smiled. After what seemed like forever they put me down and we went to sit on the couch.

"How are you two?" Alec asked sadly.

"It's been hard for the both of us." Levi said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"We heard everything that you said to Jane Bells. We didn't mean to I swear." Demetri said. I smiled towards them as my eyes filled with venom.

"What he meant to say is that we won't push you to speak to us but if you want to we're always here for you. The both of you." Felix said.

"You're family and family sticks together." Alec said.

"Thanks guys." Levi and I said.

We spent the whole night talking. They never pushed for us to talk about losing Laurent. I really love these guys. They are the best family I could ever hope for. I couldn't help but think about the Cullens. When I was human they were my family but they left me broken and I forgave them for that.

Now thinking back on the time since they came back into my life I could help but think about what they were thinking. At first they were glad to have me back but after a while once they realized that I had a family of my own they only thought about how to get me back. I didn't understand what they meant but now I did. They expected me to get over my dad's death like it was nothing.

Whenever they asked about what I did before they came back into my life they never showed interest in what I told them what I had experienced with Laurent. They just wanted to know about me. Don't get me wrong I still love them but they never cared to understand my relationship with Levi and Laurent.

God how much I missed Laurent. He was everything to me. He was my creator but most importantly he was my father. I loved him to death. No matter how many times people told me it wasn't my fault I still felt guilty. He died protecting me and I would forever be in gratitude. I was weak and I hated myself for that. I could have saved him.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Images flowed threw my head of Laurent and myself traveling the world. Images of him laughing and smiling. I opened my eyes there was one place I had to go but was too scared. I looked around the room. Alec and Jane were smiling as they played a game. Felix and Demetri were fighting while Levi refereed.

I smiled and slipped out of the room. I walked through the castle and made my way outside. I took and unnecessary breath and walked slowly towards the clearing where my life changed for the worst. Venom filled my eyes as I dropped onto the floor. It still smelt like him. I sat on the spot where Laurent was killed. I brought my knees up and rested my chin on them while wrapping my arms around my body. I remembered all the times Laurent held me in his arms. That was the one place I always felt safe. No matter what had happened or where we were I always felt better when he held me in his arms. No one would be able to hold me and make me feel like that. Levi would make me feel better but I would never get the same feeling as I did with Laurent. I sobbed as I thought about they way he used to hold me. His embrace was soft and protective. A father's hug.

I felt other vampire's presence with me. I looked around and saw Levi accompanied by Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. I smiled as they sat down next to me.

"We're here for you Bella." Felix said. I felt Levi start to put his arms around me but I whimpered. He flinched and pulled his arms away.

"I'm sorry Levi." I whispered

"It's okay. I heard what you were thinking earlier." He said back with a small smile.

"We should put something here." Alec said. I smiled at him.

"That would be nice." I said.

By the morning there was a gate surrounding the area. Inside there were flowers everywhere. A small pound with a water fall and some benches. On the spot were he had died was a stone that had his name and his dates underneath that was a saying that he loved…

"_Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning."_

"Thanks so much guys. This means a lot to us." Levi said. I smiled

"Of course!" They all said

It's been over a month since we came here and I was better. I still missed him like crazy but with the help of my family (Levi, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix) I was able to think of Laurent and not break out sobbing. Levi and I would go on walks around the castle grounds and talk. Ever since the day in the clearing he has not tried to hug me. I felt really bad but he insisted that it was okay.

Today was like every other. The six of us and spent the whole night together playing games and as soon as the sun began to rise Levi and I would go hunt. After our hunt we just walked around.

"Are you okay Levi?" I asked

"Yeah. I miss him but it's easier now." He said

"I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you." I told him. He nodded.

"When are we going back?" He whispered softly.

"I don't know. Do you want to go home?" I asked him

"Kinda. I miss our home." He said

"Then let's go home." I said looking into his eyes so he knew that I was serious.

"Really?" He asked shocked

"Yes." I told him.

We made our way back to the castle and told the other that we would be leaving by the end of the week.

"I'm going to miss you" Jane told me.

"I'm going miss you too." I told her.

"We'll all come visit you soon." Demetri said as he patted Levi on the back.

"We'd like that." I smiled.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked as he stood next to me. I nodded. I felt bad that I didn't give them all goodbye hugs but that was one thing I couldn't bring myself to do. I haven't hugged anyone in a long time it felt wrong.

Once we got on the plane we were on our way back to Forks. I felt bad that I haven't talked to Jasper since we left. I would call him once we were back home. The flight was long and awful but once we planned I smiled. We took Laurent's car back home since we left it in a privet space at the airport. We pulled up to the house. Once we stepped out we stood still for a while.

"It's going to be fine Bells." Levi said. I smiled and hugged him for the first time in a long time. He was shocked but he hugged me back as hard as I hugged him.

"You hugged me." Levi smiled

"Yeah but I'll only be hugging you for a while." I whispered. He nodded.

We entered the house and smiled. We were home. We had put our stuff away and walked around the place. We sighed as we stood outside Laurent's door. We went inside and looked around.

After being home for a while I decided it was time to call Jasper. I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number.

(_Bella _/ **Jasper**)

"**Hello?" **

"_Jasper."_

"**Bella! ****I miss you!"**

"_I miss you too Jazz."_

"**Are you okay?" **

"_Yeah I was just calling to tell you that we're home."_

"**You're back?"**

"_Yes."_

"**When do I get to see you?" **

"_Anytime you want"_

"**Now?" **

"_If you want."_

"**Of course I want to!"**

"_Ok then."_

"**Will you come over?" **

"_Yeah. We'll be over in a few." _

"**Ok. I love you."**

"_I love you too."_

Once we hung up I went downstairs were Levi was already waiting. I smiled and went out towards the cars. Once again we took Laurent's. Once we pulled in I smiled towards Levi. He nodded. We walked up towards the door and it was flung open before we even knocked. Levi stepped in front of me.

"BELLS!" Emmett yelled as he ran forward. I gasped and threw my shield up. He stopped outside of it.

"What the hell." He said.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked as I stood there looking scared and sad. I looked down. I can't believe I put my shield up to block Emmett's hug.

"She was just shocked." Levi said

"Why? Em was only going to give her a hug." Alice said

"About that she hasn't hugged anyone in a long time. Hell she barley hugged me for the first time in a long time earlier." Levi told them

"Why?" Esme asked

"Umm…well you see…Bells?" Levi mumbled

"I can't." I told them still looking down

"Come into the living room so we can talk properly." Carlisle said. We walked in and sat on the couch. Levi was to my right and Jasper was on my left. I smiled at him.

"I've missed you." I told him

"I've missed you too. I love you." He said

"I love you to Jazz." I told him as I leaned over. I kissed him hard yet passionate. We broke about when someone cleared their throat. I grabbed his hand and faced everyone else.

"So why can't you hug anyone?" Rose asked

"It's hard." I whispered

"Does this have to do with Laurent?" Rose asked in a harsh tone. I flinched and looked at Levi.

"This was a bad idea." Levi said. I nodded as venom filled my eyes.

"_Do you want to go home?" He asked in my head._

"_Please." I asked as I tried not to sob._

"_Can you take the car? I want to run." I asked him. He nodded._

"We're just going to go home." I told them.

"Bella you don't have to." Alice and Edward said

"I…umm." I looked down

"We can't stay here." Levi said getting up. I got up and looked at Jasper. I was still holding his hand. I needed to talk to him.

"_I'm sorry." I told him in his head._

"_No don't be sorry. I understand." He said back_

"_I'll call you later. Maybe you can come over." I smiled. He got up and held my face in his hands. _

"_I'd love that." He said looking into my eyes._

"_I love you." I told him_

"_I love you too." He whispered before kissing me sweetly. _

I looked around and saw all their pained faces.

"_I hope she can forgive us." –Alice_

"_I wish I could take her pain away" –Edward_

"_My little sis will never be the same again." –Emmett_

"_She shouldn't have been put through this." –Esme_

"_I just hope that she still sees us as her family." –Carlisle_

"_I love you so much Bells." –Jasper_

"_I can't believe she's still mourning his death. He wasn't that great." –Rose._

Edward, Levi and I growled as we heard what Rosalie said. We stared at her. So much pain and hatred was in Levi's eyes. I grabbed his hand and headed out. He got in the car and slammed the door. I watched the car pull out. I was about to kick off running when I heard my name being called.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Carlisle.

"Yes Carlisle." I said as I looked at him

"I'm sorry for Rosalie's behavior." He said. I smiled and nodded

"_Bells are you going to be okay?" Levi asked_

"_Yeah." I told him_

"I just wanted to tell you that we're still here for you. The both of you." He said

"Thanks but I can't keep putting Levi through this." I told him

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You guys never understood our relationship with Laurent. Even though you knew that we thought of him as our father you still held hatred towards him. That's not what family does. I hear what you all think. You guys want to have me back in your family like it was when I was human but I'm not the same person anymore. I have my own family." I told him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I never meant for that to happen. We were just glad to have you back in our lives that we forgot that you had created a whole new life for yourself." He said

"It's okay Carlisle but we're going to need time. He was our father and the two of us need each other more than anything. He's all I have left and I'm all he as." I said

"I understand and I just hope that the both of you can think of us as family." He said.

"I'd hug you right now but I can't." I told him with a half smile

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"You want to know why I haven't hugged anyone." I interrupted him. He nodded"I remember all the times that Laurent would hold me in his arms. That was the one place

I always felt safe. No matter what had happened or where we were I always felt better when he held me in his arms. No one would be able to hold me and make me feel like

that. Levi could try but I would never get the same feeling as I did with Laurent. His embrace was soft and protective. A father's hug and if I hug someone else I feel like

I'm cheating." I told him. Carlisle nodded.

"Go home to you brother Bella." He said with a smile. I smiled back and ran home.

**Please Review!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I got good and bad news that has been taking up all my time. **


End file.
